Child
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: CHAP 7 AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA. RUANG MAKAN MEDAN PERANG. RNR. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Child**

Rated : T

Genre : Drama / Family

Pair : SBRL

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, AU, ada OC! Dll~

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

Di sebuah kamar _apartemen_ mewah di London, terdapat dua sosok lelaki yang tinggal bersama. _Status_ : menikah. Pemuda berumur 24an ini melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya dengan riang. Dia membuat penggorengan menggoreng sendiri telurnya. Kulitnya pucat, rambut cokelat madunya dipotong rapi, mata cokelat madunya memancarkan kehangatan. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak kaget, ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tahu siapa pelakunya dia tidak repot-repot menyuruh si pelaku menyingkirkan lengannya.

"Sarapan hari ini hanya telur?" keluh si pelaku yang membuat gerakan si pemuda terbatas.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau makan, masak saja sendiri."

Si pelaku berdecak kesal, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan tidak jauh dari tempat si pemuda. Tak lama kemudian si pemuda yang berwajah manis membuat piring-piring melayang kearah meja dan mendarat mulus di hadapan si pelaku, piring satunya lagi mendarat di sebelah si pelaku.

"Sirius Black.. berhenti merengut seperti itu," kata si pemuda sembari mengenyakkan diri di kursi di sebelah Sirius.

Pemuda tampan ini tiba-tiba menatap serius pemuda di sebelahnya. Rambut hitamnya menjurai indah mengelilingi wajahnya yang tampan. Sekarang rambut itu sudah panjang. Mata kelabunya menatap lekat Remus Lupin. Membuat Remus salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin punya _si kecil_," kata Sirius.

Entah kenapa, untuk saat ini, otak Remus bekerja lamban sekali. Mulutnya setengah membuka, tapi tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Dia menatap Sirius bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sirius menghela napas. Sekarang dia memainkan telur di piringnya.

"Aku _ingin_ punya makhluk kecil yang berkeliaran di sekitar kita."

"Apa? Kau ingin mempunyai anak anjing?"

Sirius memijit dahinya resah.

"Aku ingin punya Harry."

Remus membelalak kepada Sirius.

"Astaga—Sirius, Harry itu bukan barang. Dan lagi, dia anak James dan Lily! Kau ingin merebut anak mereka? Mereka sahabat kita!"

Sirius benar-benar kesal sekarang. Mengapa Remus tidak memahaminya? Padahal otaknya cerdas!

"Maksudku _anak_ Rem!"

Dan kali ini Remus memandangnya super bingung. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Kita ini laki-laki Siriu—oh astaga, mungkinkah?" Remus menatap Sirius sedih.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau menyesal menikah denganku Sirius?"

"_Apa?_ Tentu saja tidak! Ya ampun, Remmy, mengapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu?" Sirius memegang tangan Remus yang berada di atas meja dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Remus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Remus sangat tertarik dengan sandal rumahnya. Sirius memegang dagunya dengan tangan satunya lagi. Lalu mengangkat wajah Remus; menghadap kearahnya.

"Maksudku, kita adopsi anak yuk."

Tepat setelah Sirius mengatakan itu dengan nada riang yang ganjil, bel mereka berbunyi; tanda orang berkunjung. Sirius menoleh kearah pintu depan mereka. Kemudian dia menatap Remus lagi. Remus mengedikkan bahu. Sirius melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan heran.

_Siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini? _Pikir Sirius.

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah jenggot keperakan. Ah, rasanya dia sudah akrab dengan jenggot itu. Laki-laki jangkung dengan pakaian muggle; setelan formal, tetapi kemejanya berwarna ungu dan topi kerucut hitam.

"Kau sadar kan kalau topimu itu mencolok, Albus?" kata Sirius menatap langsung pada mata biru cemerlang Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore menatapnya lewat kacamata bulan-separo. Sirius merasa Dumbledore sedang membaca pikirannya. Sedang me-_Legillimens_-nya. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya, sembari mempersilahkan Dumbledore masuk.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sirius yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Kita bicarakan di sana saja," ujar Dumbledore riang sambil menunjuk pintu menuju dapur.

Remus menaikkan satu alisnya heran begitu melihat Dumbledore masuk ke dapur mereka. Sirius langsung duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dumbledore ikut duduk di seberang meja. Remus memandang Sirius dengan tatapan mengapa-Albus-datang-kemari? Tapi Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu. Mata kelabu Sirius mengawasi Dumbledore dengan penasaran. Sedangkan yang diawasi tenang-tenang saja mengambil permen jeruk dari saku jasnya.

"Jadi..? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sirius setelah Dumbledore memasukkan permen jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya hanya ingin menanyakan apa kalian mau mendonorkan darah kalian?" Dumbledore tersenyum.

Sirius dan Remus saling pandang.

"Untuk apa?" kata Sirius.

"Untuk yah—penelitian kecilku. Tentu saja kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Oh, ya, ya. Oke," kata Sirius seraya menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

Dumbledore beranjak berdiri, mencabut tongkatnya dari balik jasnya dan menyihir suntik dari ketiadaan. Dengan ahli dia menyuntik lengan Sirius dan mengambil darah secukupnya. Lalu Dumbledore menoleh pada Remus. Remus menjulurkan lengannya dan Dumbledore menyihir suntik kedua dati ketiadaan kemudian menyuntik Remus juga seperti Sirius, bedanya Remus sedikit meringis.

"Terima kasih," Dumbledore berseri-seri.

"Ah, maaf kalau tidak sopan. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sehelai rambut kalian?" kata Dumbledore penuh harap.

Keduanya saling pandang heran lagi, tapi tangan keduanya keatas dan mencabut sehelai rambut seperti yang diinginkan Dumbledore dan mereka memberikannya kepada Dumbledore yang tersenyum lebar.

"Banyak terima kasih," kata Dumbledore.

Setelah kunjungan singkat Dumbledore yang membuat mereka heran. Siangnya Sirius sibuk mencari-cari panti asuhan yang mungkin menampung bayi penyihir. Ya—mereka memutuskan mengadopsi bayi. Remus mengusulkan bayi perempuan yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sirius.

"_No way_. Lagi pula dia tidak akan tahan tinggal bersama kita," kata Sirius cemberut. Tangannya sibuk memisah-misah berkas yang baru mereka kumpulkan.

"Mengapa begitu? Kalau perempuan nanti kan bisa kita jodohkan dengan Harry," Remus merajuk.

"Ya ampun, Remus. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya perjodohan ya? Pokoknya tidak."

Remus menghela napas, tahu bahwa Sirius tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada James kemarin kalau-kalau dia mempunyai informasi tentang penyihir kecil yang tidak mempunyai orangtua," Sirius bergumam.

xxx

Berminggu-minggu mereka sudah pergi ke selusin lebih panti asuhan tapi belum menemukan anak yang cocok bagi mereka. Dan lagi anak itu harus penyihir. Maka mereka harus menanya-nanyai kepala panti asuhan siapa anak yang sering terlibat hal-hal aneh dan semacamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mau mengadopsi anak bisa begini rumitnya," keluh Sirius.

James tertawa pelan dan menepuk punggung Sirius membesarkan hati.

"Seleramu memilih anak ketinggian Padfoot."

Sirius dan Remus sedang berkunjung ke Godric's Hollow. Sirius menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, James di sebelahnya sedang meneguk _butterbeer_.

"Bukankah kau sudah menemukan satu anak penyihir?"

Sirius kembali duduk tegak. Lily yang tadi berbicara dari seberang ruangan sedang berjalan ke ruang keluarga sembari mengawasi Harry yang sedang menaiki sapu terbang mainan yang dibelikannya. Harry tertawa-tawa mengelilingi ruangan. Sirius langsung melompat berdiri dan menerjang Harry, dia berteriak,

"Harry~!"

Harry terbang menghindari Sirius sambil tertawa-tawa. Sirius mengejar-ngejarnya. Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti itu terus sampai akhirnya Sirius menyerah. Tersengal-sengal dia duduk lagi di sofa. Mata kelabunya mengikuti kemanapun Harry terbang.

"Lily. Anak penyihir yang kau bilang itu anak perempuan, dan dia sudah berumur 6 tahun," kata Sirius.

"Terus kenapa?" kata Lily agak tersinggung.

"Aku ingin punya anak yang seumuran dengan Harry," kata Sirius, matanya masih mengawasi Harry.

"Ya ampun Padfoot. Aku takut kau terobsesi dengan Harry dan melupakan Moony," Kata James bercanda.

Tiba-tiba Remus muncul dari balik pintu dapur, tangannya memeluk setumpuk Cokelat Kodok. Dengan santainya dia duduk diantara Sirius dan James. James tertawa,

"Baru diomongin, orangnya datang. Panjang umur deh, hahaha."

Remus membuka satu Cokelat Kodoknya, dan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau akan heran kalau nanti Sirius tidak akan menikah dengan Harry mengingat begitu seringnya dia membicarakan Harry," kata Remus datar.

James tertawa lagi, dan Lily yang sudah menurunkan Harry dari sapu mainannya juga ikut tertawa geli. Sedangkan Sirius mendengus tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum jahil.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Untung Remus sudah beribu-ribu kali menghadapi Sirius menggodanya, jadi dia hanya mendelik kepada Sirius dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bulan depan Harry akan berumur 2 tahun ya?" kata Remus pelan.

James duduk di karpet dan memangku Harry lalu bergumam,

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba ada burung hantu berwarna cokelat mematuk-matukan paruhnya di jendela. Lily membuka jendelanya dan burung hantu itu meluncur masuk dan menjatuhkan surat ke kepala James. Kemudian burung hantu itu hinggap di ambang jendela dan memperhatikan James yang sedang membuka suratnya.

_Hallo James, Lily._

_Misi sukses. Kalian bisa memberitahukan mereka dimana mereka akan mendapatkannya._

_Albus._

Lily menekapkan tangannya ke mulut ketika dia sudah selesai membaca surat itu. James langsung membakar suratnya saat Sirius mengintip untuk membaca surat James.

"Itu dari siapa?" tanya Sirius.

"Dari Albus. Dia memberitahuku ada anak penyihir yang tidak diterima oleh keluarga _muggle_-nya, laki-laki, umurnya 2 tahun," kata James.

"Benarkah? Dimana anak itu tinggal?" kata Sirius bergairah.

"Di desa dekat The Burrow."

xxx

Sirius mengetuk pintu usang dengan tidak sabar. Dia memakai pakaian muggle yang dipilihkan Remus. Kemeja biru muda yang tidak dikancingkan dan kaus putih di dalamnya lalu celana jeans biru tua dan _sneakers_. Sedangkan Remus memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku dan celana jeans biru tua seperti Sirius dan _sneakers_.

Sirius berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk pintu usang itu. Akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membuka pintunya. Dia laki-laki, sekepala lebih pendek dari Sirius, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, matanya gelap dan dingin. Pria yang umurnya tidak jauh beda dari Sirius itu melipat tangannya kesal.

"Siapa kalian?" tukas laki-laki itu.

"Dia Sirius Black dan saya Remus Lupin," kata Remus sopan sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu mendelik sebelum menjabat tangan Remus dan berkata,

"John Smith."

John Smith kelihatannya mengenal nama itu. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah membaca nama itu di suatu tempat entah dimana.

"Kami kemari karena ingin berbicara tentang anak Anda," kata Remus.

Tiba-tiba John Smith mendadak menjadi ramah.

"Ah, apa kalian yang akan mengambil anak itu?"

Lalu dia mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Rumahnya tidak seburuk tampilan luarnya. Sirius dan Remus duduk di sofa biru tua yang nyaman. Di depan mereka perapian menyala-nyala. John Smith meminta izin untuk mengambil anak itu.

"Ini, Sir," kata John Smith sambil menaruh anak yang tidak disukainya di sebelah Remus.

Sirius dan Remus terpana melihat anak itu. Entah karena mata mereka yang aneh atau mereka hanya berkhayal, tapi anak itu sangat mirip dengan Sirius. Warna rambutnya, mata kelabunya, bentuk matanya, bentuk hidungnya, pipinya, mulutnya, dan alisnya. Hanya saja, kulitnya lebih pucat dibanding Sirius. Selagi mereka memperhatikan anak yang balas memandang mereka, John Smith mulai bercerita,

"Sebenarnya saya tinggal sendiri. Tapi seminggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja anak itu ada di depan pintu rumah saya saat saya keluar. Tentu saja, karena saya orang baik dan tidak tegaan, saya mengambil anak itu. Di dalam keranjangnya ada sepucuk surat. Ini suratnya masih saya simpan."

Sirius mengambil surat yang di berinya. Bersama-sama mereka membaca.

_Tolong urus anak ini untuk sementara, Mr John Smith. Seminggu lebih akan ada sepasang lelaki, satu tampan namanya Sirius Black dan yang satu lagi manis namanya Remus Lupin _(Sirius tertawa saat membaca ini, tapi Remus malah mengernyit heran)._ Mereka akan datang dan mengambil anak ini. Karena mereka orangtua kandungnya. Saya memberi sejumlah uang untuk keperluan anak ini. Terima kasih._

Sirius memandang Remus yang juga memandangnya. Dia memberi tatapan aku-tahu-tulisan-ramping-ini. Remus mengangguk paham. Lalu mereka kembali menatap John Smith.

"Tidak ada informasi lain tentang anak ini?" tanya Sirius.

"Tidak. Namanya pun tidak," John Smith menggeleng.

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Remus yang menggendong anaknya. Lalu mereka ber-Dissapparate diiringi bunyi _tar_ keras. Sirius langsung membuka kemejanya dan melempar ke sofa, _sneakers_-nya juga dilempar dan sudah di ganti dengan sandal rumah. Dia berlari ke kamar mereka dan mengambil sehelai perkamen dan pena-bulu. Dia menulis surat dengan sangat cepat hingga tulisannya sulit dibaca.

"Sirius—astaga! Jangan lari-lari!" teriak Remus ketika Sirius berlari melewatinya dan membuka sangkar burung hantu mereka.

Burung hantu elang itu mengerjapkan matanya yang kekuning-kuningan.

"Adhemar, tolong ya. Antar surat ini," kata Sirius terengah-engah. Si burung hantu mengulurkan kakinya, Sirius cepat-cepat mengikatkan suratnya ke kaki burung hantu itu.

"Sirius, anak ini mau diberi nama siapa?" kata Remus saat Sirius sudah mengenyakkan diri di sofa berwarna merah yang nyaman di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Ah—Vincent saja," Sirius tersenyum memandang anak itu yang duduk di antaranya dan Remus.

"Yasudah, nama tengahnya? Namamu?"

"Tidak, namamu. Vincent Remus Black," Sirius nyengir.

Remus tersenyum manis nyaris membuat Sirius hilang kendali untuk menciumnya.

"Tadi kau mengirim surat ke siapa? Ke _orang itu_?" kata Remus. Sirius mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia sudah datang," kata Sirius setelah beberapa saat. Memang, terdengar bunyi bel.

Sirius membuka pintu dan tampaklah Albus Dumbledore memakai jubah biru langit. Sirius mempersilahkannya masuk. Dumbledore duduk di hadapan mereka di sofa berwarna merah juga.

"Jelaskan," kata mereka berdua serempak. Tapi nada suara Remus masih lebih sopan.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberi tahu kalian dulu. Yah—aku takut 'penelitian kecil'ku gagal dan membuat kalian terlalu banyak berharap, jadi yang kuberitahu hanya James dan Lily. Memang nanti aku akan memberi tahu kalian juga—"

"Semua dimulai saat kau mengambil darah kami dan rambut kami, eh?" kata Sirius. Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Ya, sehari sebelumnya James menanyaiku tentang dimana saja ada anak penyihir. Kutanyakan dia mengapa menanyakan hal seperti itu, dia bilang kau ingin mengadopsi anak. Jadi yah, berhubung penelitian kecilku sudah sukses saat di coba dengan binatang, kupikir bisa sukses juga.. ya! Intinya anak itu benar-benar darah daging kalian. Anak itu tidak akan kenapa-napa! Tidak ada efek sampingnya, ya itu benar Remus. Tidak ada efek sampingnya," kata Dumbledore, cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat wajah cemas Remus.

"Eh—mungkin ada satu masalah kecil."

"Apa itu Albus?" kata Sirius.

"Mungkin anak itu juga werewolf."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Abal ya hahaha. Yasudahlah ide ini tiba2 terlintas begitu saja di benak saya :3 tolong review yaaa


	2. Werewolf or Animagus

Balasan review bagi yang tidak login:

_Di_ : makasih! Makasih banget ya err—Di-san *meluk-meluk sok kenal*

.

.

**Child**

Rated : T

Genre : Drama / Family

Pair : SBRL

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, AU, ada OC! Dll~

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

Sirius membuka matanya perlahan, mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya bangun. Kemudian dia sadar, ini kebiasaan barunya sejak tinggal bersama Remus. Bangun pagi. Saat berbaring miring untuk memandang wajah polos Remus yang sedang tidur dia terjengkang kaget. Ada anak kecil berumur 2 tahun yang mirip dengannya berbaring diantara dirinya dan Remus.

_Ini anak siapa?_ Pikirnya bingung.

Tentu saja, tidak mungkin mereka berdua.. mereka itu laki-laki, ingat? Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar bahwa si anak itu adalah anak kandungnya. Anak yang baru dia adopsi kemarin sore. Anak yang baru dinamakan Vincent Remus Black. Lucu juga memandang Vincent. Karena dia seperti melihat masa kecilnya lagi.

"Oh, sekarang kau berpindah hati ke Vincent, begitu?"

Sirius nyaris mengeluarkan pekik kaget yang pasti akan membangunkan Vincent, dia memandang Remus. Seringai jahil langsung terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau cemburu ya?" kata Sirius.

Sepertinya Sirius sudah mengatakan ini terlalu sering sampai Remus bosan, tapi untuk kali ini wajah Remus merona merah dan dia bergumam,

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sirius kaget, biasanya Remus hanya akan mendengus atau mendeliknya tapi sekarang dia menjawab seperti itu? Sirius langsung memajukan wajahnya, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan Remus sudah memejamkan mata, tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, tapi saat bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan ada tangan kecil yang menghentikannya.

Sirius menunduk dan melihat Vincent yang sudah bangun. Mereka cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Sirius canggung, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err—aku buat sarapan dulu," kata Remus, wajahnya merah padam, dan dia keluar kamar.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang, Vincent disuapi bubur oleh Remus.

"Ke Godric's Hollow, yuk," kata Sirius sesudah mendorong piringnya yang kosong.

"_Accio_ piring—mau ngapain?" kata Remus yang sedang mencuci piring dengan lambaian tongkatnya.

"Mengenalkan Vincent."

"Oh—tunggu. Lebih baik kita belanja keperluan Vincent dulu," kata Remus.

Sirius mengernyit tapi akhirnya setuju dan mereka bertiga akan pergi ke Diagon Alley lewat Jaringan Floo.

"Kau atau aku yang menggendong Vincent?" tanya Sirius yang sudah mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dan menebarkannya di perapian mereka.

"Aku saja, tapi kalau dia mau jalan sendiri, yasudah."

Mereka muncul di perapian toko _Jubah untuk Segala Kesempatan Kreasi Madam Malkin_. Tepat yang Remus inginkan. Sekejap saja mereka sudah keluar dari toko itu menenteng kantong belanja yang sangat banyak. Mereka ke Leaky Cauldron dan keluar ke jalanan Muggle, Sirius melambaikan tangan Pemegang-Tongkat-nya dengan susah payah karena dia yang memegang kantong belanja. Sedetik kemudian Knight Bus muncul di hadapan mereka, dan si kondektur melompat keluar. Sebelum si kondektur membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan diri, Sirius langsung masuk diikuti Remus yang menggendong Vincent.

"Godric's Hollow," kata Sirius tanpa basa-basi dan dia langsung menjejalkan beberapa Sickle ke tangan si kondektur.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di bis yang bertingkat 3 itu. Untungnya belum ada pengunjung lain selain mereka, jadi mereka langsung diantar ke tempat tujuannya. Mereka turun dari bis sepuluh menit kemudian, berjalan menuju Rumah Potter yang disembunyikan oleh Mantra Fidelius. Sirius—Penjaga-Rahasia keluarga Potter—langsung menemukan rumah itu dan mengetuknya. James keluar, tampangnya berantakan, sepertinya baru bangun.

"Padfoot! Habis dari Diagon Alley eh?" kata James, menatap kantong belanjaan yang dipegang Sirius.

"Bicaranya di dalam saja ya, Prongs. Tanganku sudah mulai mati rasa nih," kata Sirius berlebihan.

James mempersilahkan mereka masuk, tapi saat Remus melangkahkan kakinya di ambang pintu, James berteriak,

"Astaga—Albus jenius! Anak ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kau, Sirius!"

"Ada. Pertama dia werewolf juga—mungkin, dan kulitnya lebih pucat dari aku," Sirius mendengus.

"Dan dia masih polos serta lebih lucu," Remus menambahkan seraya mencubit gemas pipi Vincent.

"Apa maksudmu '_masih polos'_?" kata Sirius tajam kepada Remus.

Tapi Remus tidak mengacuhkannya, dia mulai mengoceh dengan James tentang betapa hebatnya Albus Dumbledore bisa membuat anak ini.

"—Tapi tidak mungkin anak ini tiba-tiba saja ada kan?" kata Remus menatap Vincent yang sedang di gendong Lily.

"Ya, aku juga masih penasaran. Tapi Albus tidak mau memberitahu bagaimana caranya," kata James.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Sirius.

"Tuh kan, belum 10 menit disini sudah cari Harry lagi," kata Remus.

James tertawa, tapi Sirius tidak mengacuhkan Remus dan bertanya lagi. Karena jengkel ditanyai terus, James pergi ke kamarnya dan menggendong Harry keluar. Harry menguap saat di dudukan di sebelah Sirius.

"Dari cara dia menguap, Padfoot, kurasa dia bilang begini 'paman ini menjengkelkan sekali!'" kata James sok tahu.

James tertawa lagi, Remus dan Lily juga ikut tertawa. Sirius mengambil Vincent dari gendongan Lily dan dia mendudukan Vincent berhadapan dengan Harry. Kelabu bertemu emerald, mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat sebelum Harry tersenyum kepada Vincent yang balas nyengir.

"Ya ampun, cengiran Vincent bahkan sangat identik denganmu, Pads," kata James melihat kedua anak kecil itu.

"Masa? Jelas lebih tampan akulah," kata Sirius.

James memeragakan orang muntah sedangkan Remus dan Lily terkikik geli.

"Coba kita bandingkan," kata Lily iseng.

"OH, tidak percaya rupanya," Sirius berdecak.

"Ide bagus Lils," kata James nyengir kepada istrinya.

Sirius mengambil Vincent dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya.

"Silahkan bandingkan, kalau tidak percaya," katanya penuh percaya diri.

Mereka bertiga bertampang sok serius. Remus mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sirius dan melihat Vincent, lalu melihat Sirius lagi. Kalau di jejerkan begini mereka semakin mirip, tapi betul kata Sirius, kulit Vincent lebih putih pucat dibanding dirinya. Mungkin itu turunan dari Remus yang berkulit pucat juga. Tapi setelah dilihat berkali-kali ada perbedaan besar di wajah mereka. Sirius, yang mempunyai darah Black, ada ciri khas keluarga Black di wajahnya, walau sedikit. Wajahnya agak arogan, meskipun sifatnya menyenangkan. Sedangkan Vincent, wajahnya tidak ada arogan-arogannya sama sekali. Sekali lagi, mungkin itu karena turunan dari Remus.

Dan lagi, wajah Vincent lebih lucu, dan betul lagi kata Sirius, memang Sirius lebih _tampan_ dari Vincent. Tapi mereka tidak mau mengakuinya, nanti Sirius akan besar kepala.

"Bagaimana?" kata Sirius tidak sabar.

Vincent sudah mulai memberontak dari pegangan Sirius.

"Hmm," gumam James tidak jelas.

Sirius menguatkan genggamannya di pinggang Vincent agar tidak jatuh dari pundaknya.

"Bagaimana ya?" kata Lily.

Sirius mulai risih karena Vincent memberontak.

"Bagaimana?" ulangnya tidak sabar.

"Hasil akhirnya—"

Tapi tiba-tiba Vincent sudah membebaskan diri dari genggaman Sirius dan melompat turun.

"ASTAGA!" pekik mereka semua.

..untung Vincent mendarat mulus diatas tumpukan bantal, dan Harry bergegas mendekatinya, wajahnya tampak cemas. Harry tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan dia jatuh.

"ASTAGA!" sekali lagi diteriakkan mereka semua.

Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, Vincent menjadi pendaratan Harry, tangan Vincent sudah terjulur keatas dan dia langsung memeluk Harry saat Harry jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Mereka semua langsung bernapas lega.

"Fiuh—itu berbahaya sekali Vincent," kata Remus, menggendong mereka berdua dan memastikan mereka tidak terluka. Lily ikut memeriksa juga.

"Oh, ya. Bulan purnama penuh kan besok, Pads. Bagaimana rencanamu tentang Vincent? Dia werewolf kan?" celetuk James.

xxx

"Astaga—Sirius ini gila!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menjaga Vincent, kau akan bersama James."

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak menyangka—"

"Sudahlah!"

Ada nada suara mengakhiri percakapan ketika Sirius berteriak. Maka dari itu Remus diam, walau iris cokelat madunya terus mengawasi Sirius yang berjalan hilir-mudik. Pria tampan itu berkali-kali mengecek arlojinya seraya bergumam,

"Seharusnya Prongs sudah datang."

Akhirnya bel pintu berdering dan Sirius bergegas membukanya. Laki-laki berkacamata bundar dengan rambut hitam pekat yang berantakan muncul dari balik pintu. Tanpa membuka jubah bepergiannya dia langsung mengajak Remus pergi.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita ke sana lebih awal."

Sirius memberi Remus kecupan singkat di dahi dan melambai muram. Kedua pria itu ber-Dissapparate dengan bunyi _tar_ yang keras. Sirius menghela napas berat kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hei," katanya kepada seorang anak berumur 2 tahun yang mirip seperti dirinya.

Vincent menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sirius dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Agak aneh juga. Karena sejak ia tiba disini dua hari yang lalu dia nyaris tidak bicara kecuali saat minta makan. Bahkan menangis pun tidak.

"Sebentar lagi bulan purnama lho."

Vincent kembali memainkan mobil mainannya. Sirius berjalan melewatinya dan membuka gorden jendelanya dan melihat bulan purnama penuh yang ditutupi awan.

"Remus bagaimana ya?" gumamnya.

Dia berbalik dan mengangkat Vincent ke atas tempat tidur. Iris kelabu Sirius melebar ketika melihat tangan dan kaki Vincent mulai menjadi cakar, bulu-bulu mulai bertumbuhan. Tapi anehnya, Vincent tidak menggeram dan menjerit seperti Remus yang sedang bertransformasi. Dia tenang-tenang saja, bahkan, seakan menikmati masa-masa transformasinya, dia memejamkan mata. Wajah tampan lucu Vincent berubah menjadi wajah serigala.

Keseluruhan tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi serigala mini. Serigala yang berwarna cokelat.. aneh. Matanya _amber_. Kuning keemasan.

"Ah, warna rambut Remus," gumam Sirius sesudah menguasai kekagetannya.

Sirius sudah mau bertransformasi menjadi binatang besar yang akan mengendalikan Vincent ketika, sulit dipercaya, Vincent berbaring tenang seperti serigala jinak. Mulut Sirius menganga lebar, tapi dia masih waspada. Sudah setengah jam Sirius hanya memandang Vincent yang berbaring tenang. Akhirnya dia menjawil Vincent dengan tongkatnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia mencoba menyentuhnya dengan tangan kosong. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin Vincent memang serigala jinak. Akhirnya, dengan segala kenekatan dia mengelus kepala Vincent. Vincent malah mendengkur.

"Ya ampun.."

Sirius beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Saat dia kembali masuk, dia sudah ditemani Albus Dumbledore. Sepertinya tadi dia menghubungi Dumbledore dengan Jaringan Floo.

"Lihat, Albus? Dia serigala jinak," kata Sirius seraya menjawil Vincent.

Dumbledore, tidak seperti dugaan Sirius, hanya mengangguk tidak jelas. Dia meletakkan tangannya diatas badan serigala mini itu dan merasakan detak jantung yang beraturan.

"Aku heran. Tapi yah, mungkin karena kau Animagus juga. Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Dumbledore pelan, dahinya mengernyit.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku Animagus?"

"Maksudku, yah—mungkin Vincent bisa mengendalikan bentuk serigalanya seperti seorang Animagus."

"Tapi seseorang menjadi Animagus bukan karena turunan, Albus."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Mereka mengawasi Vincent yang meluruskan keempat kakinya bergantian dan memandang mereka bosan. Sirius masih memandang Vincent ketika berkata,

"Kenapa bulunya cokelat? Bulu serigala Remus saja abu-abu perak."

"Karena—"

"—Rambut Remus kan?" sela Sirius.

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Aku takut pikirannya lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak seumurannya," kata Dumbledore pelan, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sirius menoleh memandang Dumbledore yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Agak kaget juga karena Sirius mendengar omongannya, tapi Dumbledore dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi, dan dia menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan apa-apa."

xxx

Paginya Vincent sudah kembali normal dan Sirius sedang memakaikannya baju ketika James dan Remus datang. Sirius membukakan pintu. Mereka berdua tampak lelah, terutama Remus. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Remus selalu bilang itu masa-masa yang menyakitkan. Mereka langsung duduk di sofa. Sirius memberikan James dan Remus teh tapi Remus menolaknya.

"Tadi malam Remus _parah_ sekali," kata James bergidik. Dia meneguk sedikit tehnya.

"Dia—parah kenapa?" kata Sirius yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Dia lebih ganas dari biasanya."

Remus duduk tegak, wajahnya tampak tegang.

"Bagaimana Vincent?" katanya tegang.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Dia berubah menjadi serigala jinak. Sepertinya dia tidak mengalami kesakitan ketika bertransformasi, karena dia diam saja, tidak menggeram atau menjerit," Sirius mengernyit sedikit, dan kemudian dia buru-buru melanjutkan karena James sudah mau menyelanya. Sedangkan Remus hanya diam saja, terlalu _shock_ untuk bicara.

"Anehnya bulu serigalanya itu berwarna cokelat. Cokelat, rambutmu Remus. Aneh kan? Dan matanya bukan abu-abu atau apa, tapi kuning keemasan."

"Itu mustahil. Kita sudah dengar sendiri betapa mengerikannya jeritan Remus ketika bertransformasi. Dan apa-apaan itu warna bulunya?" kata James bandel.

"Aku tahu itu aneh. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya, James."

James menaruh cangkirnya ke meja kecil di dekatnya. Dia baru mau bicara lagi ketika Remus mendadak bersuara.

"Dia—serigala jinak?" kata Remus kaget.

"Yep."

"Kau serius?" kata Remus.

"Yeah, aku Sirius," kata Sirius, wajahnya mendadak pura-pura serius.

"Ish! Aku tahu kau _**Sirius**_! Maksudku, kau sungguh-sungguh?" kata Remus jengkel.

"Tentu saja."

Remus menautkan alisnya, dia sedang berpikir keras. James memegang dagunya, sedang berpikir juga. Dan Sirius hanya menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Um, Dad?" suara anak kecil terdengar dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

Sirius dan Remus tampak bergairah. Mereka melupakan persoalan tadi. James menatap mereka berdua heran. Sirius berlari ke tempat Vincent berada dan menggendongnya.

"Vincent baru pertama kali bilang 'Dad'," jelas Remus yang melihat wajah bingung James.

Sirius mendudukan Vincent diatas sofa.

"Masalahnya, kami tidak tahu dia memanggil siapa. Kami kan sama-sama ayahnya," kata Sirius, memandang Vincent penuh kasih sayang.

"Lho? Bukannya Moony itu ibunya?" celetuk James.

Sirius tertawa tergelak-gelak dan melirik Remus dari ekor matanya. Remus mendengus marah seraya mendelik kepada James.

"Tentu saja bukan, Prongs," kata Remus berang.

Mungkin kesal karena tidak diperhatikan lagi, Vincent menjambak rambut Sirius.

"Ouch—"

"Daddy," kata Vincent tidak jelas.

Sirius melongo tidak percaya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menoleh kepada James dan Remus yang ikut melongo.

"Aku yang dia maksud, hoy!" kata Sirius, dia tertawa penuh kemenangan sementara Remus masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Mustahil! Aku yang mengurusnya! Kau bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya!" jerit Remus.

Remus menyambar Vincent.

"Kau panggil aku apa dong?" kata Remus menatap wajah lugu Sirius mini.

Vincent tampak berpikir lalu dia tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

"Mummy," kata Vincent, lalu dia langsung memeluk Remus yang sepertinya nyawanya sudah melayang saking _shock_-nya.

Sirius dan James tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai nyaris tidak ada suaranya. Mata mereka berdua sampai berair.

xxx

Malam ini Sirius akan mengecek tempat persembunyian Peter Pettigrew. Yah, tadi pagi dia baru mengajukan usul ini kepada pasangan Potter yang awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Mempercayai pria pendek, gemuk, dengan mata kecil seperti tikus yang pengecut? Orang-orang tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi justru karena itu, Sirius merasa Peter yang menjadi Penjaga-Rahasia Potter akan bagus, sulit ditebak. Tapi..

"Pete?"

Tempat persembunyian itu kosong.

"_SHIT!_ TERNYATA KAU MATA-MATANYA PETER!"

Sirius segera memacu motor terbangnya menuju Godric's Hollow. Dia jelas cemas, dan merasa bersalah. Karena dia yang mengajukan usul itu. Begitu sampai di rumah James dan Lily dia langsung lemas. Dia gemetar begitu hebatnya sampai kakinya tidak kuat menopangnya lagi kalau dia tidak dikuasai kemurkaan yang luar biasa. Rumah Potter hancur. Dia baru mau masuk ketika sesuatu yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari dia keluar. Ternyata Rubeus Hagrid, dia membawa buntelan kecil di tangannya.

"Sirius, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku—turut berduka," kata Hagrid saat melihat Sirius mendekatinya. Sirius langsung berhenti, dia pucat.

"Apa? James—Lily...?" Sirius tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang basah dari pandangan Hagrid. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia tertawa bersama James. TADI PAGI, bayangkan. Ini salahnya. Gara-gara dia, James dan Lily meninggal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengusulkan ide bodoh itu. Dia sangat menyesal.

"Sirius.. itu bukan salahmu," kata Hagrid, menaruh tangannya yang sebesar tutup tempat sampah diatas bahu Sirius.

Sirius mengejapkan mata, dia mendongak.

_Hagrid tidak tahu apa-apa_, pikirnya getir.

Dia memandang buntelan itu beberapa saat.

"Berikan Harry padaku, Hagrid, aku walinya, aku akan merawatnya."

"Maaf Sirius, tidak bisa. Dumbledore suruh aku mengambilnya. Harry akan tinggal bersama sepupunya," Hagrid tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Hagrid—berikan saja Harry padaku. Dia akan aman bersamaku dan Remus dan Vincent," kata Sirius.

"Tidak bisa. Perintah Dumbledore."

"Aku walinya!"

Hagrid menggeleng. Akhirnya Sirius pasrah.

"Motor ini untukmu Hagrid. Aku tak memerlukannya lagi."

Sekarang Sirius bergegas pergi dari reruntuhan yang menyesakkan dada itu. Dia akan mencari Peter. Dia _harus_ mencari Peter. Dia belum jauh dari Rumah Potter ketika dia melihat siluet hitam bertubuh tambun, dan pendek. Dia berlari kearah siluet itu. Ternyata itu Peter Pettigrew. Peter menatap Sirius ketakutan. Dengan kecepatan kedipan mata Sirius sudah menyudutkan Peter.

"Peter, kau—" geram Sirius. Wajahnya merah karena murka luar biasa, tongkat sihirnya sudah teracung tepat di dada Peter.

"Astaga—Sirius, mengapa kau mengkhianati James dan Lily?" teriak Peter, dia tersedu-sedu.

Sirius mengernyit. Mengapa Peter berteriak seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Mereka masih di jalan yang cukup ramai, berteriak seperti itu akan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa Peter mau mencegah Sirius membunuhnya? Apa Peter tidak tahu Sirius berani membunuhnya bahkan di depan mata para Muggle? Di sekeliling mereka ada sekitar 12 muggle yang melihat mereka dengan heran karena teriakan Peter.

"Apa maksudmu Peter?"

"Lily dan James, Sirius! Tega benar kau!"

"Apa—yang—kau—katakan—Peter?" kata Sirius penuh ancaman. Dia menusukkan tongkatnya ke dada Peter.

Mendadak ada serigala berwarna cokelat melesat ke belakang Peter dan menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Lalu serigala itu mematahkan tongkat sihir Peter menjadi dua. Peter menjerit ngeri. Dia membelalak pada serigala itu.

"Jenggot Merlin!" pekik Cornelius Fudge, salah seorang petugas Kementerian yang datang.

Peter menatap ketakutan kepada mereka semua.

"Apa yang terjadi Black? Kau—bisakah kau menurunkan tongkatmu?" kata Fudge.

"Mengapa kalian—darimana kalian tahu?" kata Sirius bingung. Tapi tongkatnya masih tetap terarah ke dada Peter.

"Ah, ada yang menghubungi kami."

"Yeah.. Peter mengkhianati keluarga Potter. Dia pengkhianat busuk, dia mata-mata Voldemort," ketika Sirius mengucapkan Voldemort semua penyihir disana bergidik. Sirius mendelik kepada Peter.

"Bukan aku! Dia! Dia yang mengkhianati James dan Lily! Dia Penjaga-Rahasia keluarga Potter!" pekik Peter, mata kecilnya yang berair menatap mereka semua ketakutan. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sirius selama bicara.

"Beraninya kau menuduhku pengkhianat. Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjual sahabatku kepada Voldemort," desis Sirius berbahaya.

"Bukan aku! Aku—para Muggle itu! Mereka akan memberikan saksi bahwa dia yang mengkhianati James dan Lily!" kata Peter, suaranya gemetar ketakutan.

"Fudge, kau punya _Veritaserum_? Atau seorang _Legillimency_ yang handal? Ah, tapi dia juga tidak pernah mempelajari _Occlumency_, jadi mudah masuk ke dalam pikirannya," kata Sirius keras.

Petugas-petugas Kementerian menangkap Peter. Awalnya Peter memberontak, dan berteriak-teriak "dia yang melakukannya!" tapi setelah diancam akan langsung diberi _Dementor's Kiss_ dia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya dan menurut.

_Mungkin kalau beruntung Peter akan langsung dibawa ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan_, pikir Sirius jahat.

Sirius masih mengepalkan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba serigala itu menjilati tangan Sirius layaknya anak anjing.

"Oh, _thanks_. Berkat kau, tongkat Peter patah," Sirius tersenyum.

Seakan disiram air dingin, saat menatap langsung mata si serigala yang berwarna kuning keemasan, dia langsung tahu siapa itu.

"Astaga—Vincent?" dia menggendong serigala kecil itu yang mulai rontok bulu-bulunya.

Sekejap saja, serigala itu sudah menjadi anak kecil yang berumur 2 tahun yang tampan.

"Kau itu Animagus apa werewolf sih?" gumam Sirius sebelum ber-Dissapparate.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Ya, maafkan saya Potterheads, tante J.K Rowling *membungkuk* saya mengubah tanggal kematian James dan Lily T^T saya tidak bermaksud—sungguh. Tapi saya lupa, di chapter pertama, saya menulis 'ulang tahun Harry bulan depan' dengan kata lain di cerita sekarang lagi bulan Juni. Padahal kematian James dan Lily itu saat malam Halloween dan lagi Harry masih berumur satu tahun.. terus disini dia sudah berumur satu tahun... bentar...kok saya jadi bingung sendiri ya? Sudahlah lupakan #digamparReaders jadi intinya saya minta maaf *membungkuk dalam-dalam* err—saya juga tidak tahu persis umur James saat mempunyai Harry

Sekedar info, di buku kan si Peter megang tongkat di belakang punggungnya terus dia motong jarinya, meledakkan jalan sampai Muggle-Muggle di sekitar mereka mati dan bertransformasi jadi tikus. Terus si Peter dikira mati dan Sirius di tuduh yang melakukan pembunuhan itu karena ga ada bukti Peter yang jadi Penjaga-Rahasia dan dia mata-mata Voldemort jadi Sirius masuk Azkaban deh. Tapi disini saya gamau Sirius-ganteng-kesayangan-saya itu masuk Azkaban yang bikin dia jadi kurus-kering-ceking-menyedihkan.

Makasih yang mau repot-repot baca Author Note yang super gaje ini, dan silahkan review, bagi yang mau, saya tidak maksa kok *senyum-senyum mencurigakan tapi di tangan ada pedang*

OH IYA SAYA _NYARIS_ LUPA. Buat yang review kemarin THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU FULL! #lebe #dilemparkelaut


	3. Pertemuan Vincent dengan Harry

Balasan review bagi yang tidak login:

Rose : err—bagian Harry masuk Hogwarts belum, terus kayaknya ga akan di ceritain. Kan itu sama aja nyontek bukunya berhubung udah pada baca kan? Jadi yah.. saya fokus ke hubungannya mungkin. Adanya mungkin bagian Harry ketemu Vincent di Hogwarts #ngespoil #buangkelaut hyaa makasih buat reviewnya! Ini udah di update!

**Child**

Rated : T

Genre : Drama / Family

Pair : SBRL

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, AU, ada OC! Dll~

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

Sirius ber- Apparate di ruang keluarga. Karena bunyi _tar_ yang cukup keras, Remus yang sedari tadi sedang hilir-mudik di dapur langsung mendongak dan menatap Sirius cemas. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan khawatir.

"Sirius—Vincent hilang, Aku—"

Remus membelalak kepada Sirius yang telah menunjukkan Vincent dalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana—bisa?"

"Entahlah," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

Dia pergi ke kamar mereka dan menidurkan Vincent di tempat tidur. Sebelum keluar dia melempar jubah bepergiannya. Remus mengawasinya terus sampai akhirnya Sirius duduk di sebelah Remus.

"Tadi—aku ke tempat persembunyian Peter, kau tahu. Dan tempat itu kosong. Dia pengkhianatnya," kata Sirius dengan gigi mengertak.

"Apa?"

"Aku segera ke rumah James, tentu saja. Tapi terlambat—ada Hagrid disana. Dia bilang—dia—" sepertinya Sirius tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bahwa James dan Lily dibunuh Voldemort?" kata Remus pelan.

"Semacam itu," kata Sirius dengan suara tersendat. Remus mengusap bahu Sirius.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengusulkan ini—semuanya karena aku—ini salahku—salahku—" mulut Sirius langsung dibungkam dengan mulut Remus. Hanya menempel. Tidak lebih. Sesudahnya Remus menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau berusaha yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah Peter," kata Remus dengan suara menenangkan.

Remus mengelus lembut kepala Sirius. Sirius membiarkan wajahnya di atas pundak Remus. Sirius merasa seperti ada yang panas menusuk-nusuk dari dalam matanya, menuntut mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya di dalam diri Sirius ada lolongan penderitaan dan penyesalan. Sirius tahu Remus menangis, karena pundaknya berguncang, tapi Sirius tidak menangis. Entah, apa ia menangis? Dia meraba pipinya. Ah, ya basah. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

Sirius merasa ada lubang menganga di hatinya, dua lubang yang besar. Yang dulunya ditempati James Potter dan Lily Potter.

"Remus.. ketika aku memojokkan Peter di suatu jalan di dekat rumah James. Vincent membantuku, dia mematahkan tongkat Peter," kata Sirius parau. Dia tetap menunduk memandang kaki Remus yang bersila.

"Begitukah? Itu sebabnya dia hilang? Untuk membantumu? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia masih kecil! Terlalu kecil!"

"Dia membantuku sebagai serigala."

"APA?"

Wajah Sirius di sambar Remus. Remus memegangnya erat-erat dan memaksa Sirius memandangnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" kata Remus, di pipinya ada bekas jejak air mata yang kering, dan matanya bengkak dan merah.

Mau tak mau Sirius menatap iris cokelat madu Remus yang selalu memukaunya. Sirius hanya mengangguk.

"Dia—tidak mungkin dia berubah menjadi serigala disaat bukan bulan purnama penuh."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," kata Sirius tidak jelas.

Remus melepas wajah Sirius dan dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Untungnya Peter tertangkap. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghubungi Kementerian, apa itu kau?" kata Sirius melanjutkan.

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan," Remus menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu.. siapa?"

"Di sekelilingmu ada orang?"

Sirius mengangguk tapi buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi Muggle."

"Muggle.. ya.. apa Muggle bisa menelepon Kementerian?"

"Tidaklah!"

Remus mengusap dagunya.

"Hagrid?"

"Ti—eh mungkin.."

Kemudian mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Harry—dia tinggal bersama sepupunya," kata Sirius kembali memecahkan keheningan, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak, Hagrid bilang padaku Dumbledore menyuruhnya membawa Harry ke sepupunya."

"Harry akan menderita! Kau tahu sendiri sikap Petunia terhadap Lily!"

"Yeah, aku tahu.."

Remus menggelengkan kepalanya gelisah.

"Kita ada di pusat kota London. Berapa stasiun ke Little Whinging, Surrey?" kata Remus.

"Entah, 5 atau 6 mungkin?" Sirius menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya dan kembali menatap Remus serius.

"Menurutku, kita harus mengambil Harry sebelum dia diserahkan kepada sepupunya," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh.

Remus menatapnya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Saat kembali memandang Sirius, wajahnya seperti sudah mendapatkan pemahaman.

"Sirius, tahu tidak? Aku mulai berpikir, sepertinya Harry lebih baik disana dulu," kata Remus pelan dan jelas.

"Apa? Dengan Muggle yang membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal gaib?" kata Sirius tidak percaya.

"Yeah. Kalau dia disana, tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya sebelum umur 11, mungkin dia tidak akan sombong. Kalau dia diberitahu dia sudah terkenal dan semacamnya dia pasti akan sombong. Anak manapun akan sombong kalau dia diberitahu dia sudah mengalahkan penyihir jahat sepanjang masa saat masih berumur 1 tahun, yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengingatnya," kata Remus.

"Aku walinya! Aku yang seharusnya merawatnya!" kata Sirius jengkel.

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau akan sangat menyayanginya."

"Oh, ayolah Remmy."

"Paling tidak sampai Harry berumur sekitar.. 9 tahun. Baru kita paksa keluarga Dursley untuk mengembalikan Harry kepadamu. Ah, lagipula, mereka akan dengan senang hati mengusir Harry."

xxx

Paginya Remus dibangunkan oleh teriakan membahana Sirius. Sangat tidak elit.

"DI MANA JUBAH RESMIKU—DI MANA?"

Remus mengucek matanya dan melirik jam weker di sebelahnya. Pukul 10 kurang 10—APA?

"SIRIUS—SEBENTAR LAGI PENGADILAN PETER KENAPA KAU BELUM BERANGKAT?" jerit Remus panik.

"Ini juga mau berangkat. Tapi DI MANA JUBAHKUU?" kata Sirius jengkel.

Dia berlarian di kamar, bolak-balik, hanya dengan memakai boxer hitam selutut dan kaus putih ketat. Mau tak mau Remus agak.. yah. Tapi saat kedua kalinya dia melihat wajah Sirius, ada yang janggal. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar.

"Kapan kau memotong rambutmu?"

Sirius menoleh, dia memegang rambut yang sedikit lebih pendeknya sebentar.

"Tadi."

Remus bergerak cepat dan tiba-tiba sudah di depan Sirius saja.

"Aku sudah merasa rambutmu yang dulu sudah kepanjangan. Sekarang kau terlihat sejuta kali lebih tampan," kata Remus.

"Yeah—rambutku mau di kribo, di mohawk, atau apapun aku tetap tampan kok," Sirius tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu," Remus mendengus geli.

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Sirius sudah memiringkan kepalanya, tinggal sesenti lagi jaraknya ketika jubah beludru hitam dan berbodir emas di punggungnya menghantam kepala mereka.

"Ouch!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

Sirius melongo memandang Vincent, yang tangannya masih dalam posisi melempar.

"Tahu tidak? Kurasa Vincent _selalu_ menghentikan kita saat kita hendak berciuman," gumam Sirius, melirik Remus yang mengawasi Vincent penuh perhatian.

Remus tidak mendengarkan, atau tepatnya bersikap seperti tidak mendengarkan ketika Sirius berkata, "untung tadi malam dia tidak menghentikan ciuman kita."

"Papa," kata Vincent, dan dia turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati mereka, lalu memeluk kaki Remus.

"_Papa_," ulangnya.

Remus terharu, dia menggendongnya dan berkata kepada Sirius, "panggilannya sudah berubah, dia tahu aku laki-laki, kalau begitu."

"Apa? Ternyata—" kata Sirius dengan suara tercekat yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Ternyata kau laki-laki," kata Sirius melanjutkan, kepalanya menunduk kecewa.

"IH—"

"Kok laki-laki manis begini sih?" Sirius menyeringai seraya mencubit gemas pipi Remus.

"Ish, sudah ah. Bercandanya jelek. Sana, cepat pergi—"

"MERLIN, AKU LUPA!"

Sirius langsung memakai jubah resminya dan mengecup asal dahi Remus kemudian ber-Dissapparate.

"Ya ampun.."

Remus memanfaatkan waktu-waktu bebas-Sirius yang berarti bebas-gangguan itu dengan sepenuhnya mengurus Vincent. Mulai dari memandikannyalah, memberinya makan, bermain dengannya dan segala macam hal yang keibuan. Baru saat makan malam Sirius pulang.

"Yeah! Peter dimasukkan ke Azkaban!" katanya dan dia memeluk Remus erat.

Sirius memeluk pinggang Remus dan sudah akan berciuman jika perhatian Remus tidak teralihkan oleh Vincent yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari kursi. Remus langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam jubahnya dan dia melambatkan jatuhnya Vincent.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Remus penuh perhatian, matanya mengecek setiap sudut badan Vincent. Tidak ada yang terluka.

"Tuh kan. Dia _selalu_ menghentikan kita saat kita hendak berciuman!"

"Masa? Tadi dia terjatuh. Bukannya melempar sesuatu atau apa," kata Remus, menggendong Vincent.

"Dia sengaja menjatuhkan diri!"

"Mana ada orang yang mau melukai diri sendiri, Padfoot."

"Ih, kalau tidak percaya, sini," Sirius menyambar Vincent dan mendudukannya di kursinya.

"Lihat," katanya kepada Remus.

Sirius kembali memeluk pinggang Remus, tapi matanya tetap melihat Vincent. Saat wajah Sirius sudah tinggal sejengkal dari wajah Remus. Remus mendorong Sirius yang masih menatap Vincent.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius keheranan.

"Aku—hanya, err—tidak suka jika kau hendak menciumku tapi matamu tidak menatapku," kata Remus malu.

Sirius melongo tidak percaya. Dan sekarang dia berhasil mencuri bibir Remus selama sepersekian detik dan langsung melepasnya, takut Vincent akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi anak itu tenang-tenang saja di tempatnya. Vincent menjulurkan tangannya.

"Papa," panggilnya.

Remus tersenyum kecil dan menggendong Vincent. Tiba-tiba saja, saat Vincent sudah di dalam gendongan Remus, dia mencium bibir Remus. Sirius menjerit, Remus nyengir. Tapi Vincent yang salah mengartikan jeritan Sirius, minta di dekatkan ke Sirius dan mencium bibir Sirius juga. Mata Sirius melebar, dia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum menatap mereka berdua yang nyengir lebar.

"Yah.. sudahlah," kata Sirius pasrah. Lalu dia memeluk Remus dan Vincent.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," bisik Sirius, dia mencium dahi Remus dan Vincent.

xxx

Rasanya seperti ada yang mempercepat waktu. Tiba-tiba saja Vincent sudah tidur di kamarnya sendiri saat berumur 6 tahun. Dan kemarin, tanggal 21 Januari, Vincent berulang tahun yang ke 8. Vincent tidak sekolah seperti anak seusianya. Dia diajar langsung oleh Remus yang berubah tegas jika soal pendidikan. Minggu ke 3 musim panas, karena alasan tertentu, mereka pergi ke Little Whinging, Surrey. Remus dan Sirius terlalu sibuk mencari alamat Mrs Figg sampai tidak memperhatikan Vincent yang menghilang.

Vincent berjalan tak tentu, saat dia membaca papan jalan di sebelahnya. Tulisannya, Privet Drive. Dia masih memperhatikan papan ketika, tiba-tiba saja, ada anak kecil seusianya berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan diikuti segerombolan anak-anak yang kelihatannya badung. Vincent menoleh dengan cepat sehingga lehernya berderik menakutkan. Saat anak yang dikejar itu melihat Vincent di jalur larinya dia berusaha menghentikan larinya tapi dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan nyaris jatuh kalau Vincent tidak menangkapnya.

"_Thank you_," kata anak itu tersengal, dia memandang segerombolan anak-anak yang di belakangnya, lalu ketika ia hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Vincent, dia melihat mata Vincent berkonsentrasi ke jalan yang akan di lewati gerombolan anak-anak itu. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang lagi dan gerombolan anak-anak itu jatuh semua. Seperti menabrak kaca kasat mata.

Anak yang paling besar, Dudley Dursley, matanya yang kecil seperti mata babi, menatap anak yang ada di pelukan Vincent ketakutan dan mulutnya mengucapkan "akan kuadukan pada Dad, anak aneh," tanpa suara. Kemudian dia mengajak geng-nya pergi dari tempat itu, mencari korban lain.

"Mengapa mereka mengejarmu?" kata Vincent yang sudah melepaskan anak itu.

"Kegiatan yang paling mereka sukai—Dudley dan geng-nya memang suka memukulku," suara si anak agak getir.

Vincent memandang anak itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya seperti sahabat ayahnya.. rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan berantakan juga mirip. Tapi matanya _emerald_ cerah. Rasanya dia mengenal emerald itu entah dimana. Pakaiannya yang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh anak itu membuatnya kelihatan sangat kurus.

"Apa tadi kau melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka yang membuat mereka jatuh?" tanya anak itu.

"Tidak—mereka terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari tali sepatu mereka lepas," Vincent berbohong.

Takut anak di depannya bertanya macam-macam lagi dia mengenalkan dirinya.

"Vincent Black," Vincent mengulurkan tangannya.

"Harry Potter," kata anak itu sembari menjabat tangan Vincent.

_Harry Potter? Anak baptis Dad? Pastinya, karena ciri-cirinya persis sama seperti yang di beritahukan Dad,_ Pikir Vincent.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan saat Remus memberitahunya, sebelum berangkat pergi ke Little Whinging tadi, agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang dunia sihir yang mengenal Harry Potter ketika dia bertemu dengan Harry, melintas di benaknya. Dia melirik bekas luka yang berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi Harry. Ya, itu Harry Potter.

Rupanya Harry melihat mata kelabu Vincent melirik bekas lukanya. Dia mencoba meratakan poninya tapi gagal. _Selalu_ gagal.

"Bekas lukamu menyeramkan. Itu karena apa?" kata Vincent hati-hati.

Mereka kembali bertatapan, dan sekarang Harry yang merasa mengenal iris kelabu Vincent.

"Eh—kecelakaan. Orangtuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan itu dan aku mendapat luka ini," kata Harry.

"Maaf! Aku menyesal mendengarnya," kata Vincent sungguh-sungguh.

Harry tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa."

Vincent langsung menatap mata Harry. Sekilas Harry mengenal anak tampan di depannya itu, kemudian perasaan mengenal itu hilang tiba-tiba seperti mulainya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Harry.

Vincent menggeleng, "aku dan orangtuaku berkunjung ke rumah Mrs Figg."

Harry melongo memandangnya.

"Kau kenal Mrs Figg?"

"Ya."

"Lalu di mana orangtuamu? Apa mereka tidak cemas membiarkanmu berjalan-jalan sendirian?" kata Harry.

"Mereka sibuk mencari alamatnya, jadi aku pergi berpetualang dan mereka tidak sadar aku hilang," Vincent nyengir bangga.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana jika mereka cemas?"

"Oh, mereka sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah sering hilang," Vincent mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kau ke rumah Mrs Figg saja dan menghubungi orangtuamu disana," kata Harry.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rumah Mrs Figg."

"Tidak jauh dari Wisteria Walk—"

"Aku tidak tahu Wisteria Walk itu di mana."

"Yasudah aku antar," kata Harry.

Vincent melongo memandangnya. Terkejut akan ke murah hati-an Harry. Tapi dia merendengi Harry yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Boleh kupanggil kau Harry?"

"Ya, dan aku boleh memanggilmu Vincent?"

Vincent mengangguk. Dia melihat mata Harry berkilau, wajahnya berseri-seri. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan Privet Drive. Vincent tetap berhati-hati agar tidak keceplosan tentang dunia sihir. Harry senang punya teman. Dia tidak punya teman di sekolahnya karena teman-temannya tahu Dudley membenci Harry Potter, dan tidak ada yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan Harry karena takut di pukul Dudley.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan Wisteria Walk, Harry memandang Vincent penuh harap.

"Minggu depan keluarga Dursley akan pergi dan aku akan di titipkan kepada Mrs Figg. Maukah kau pergi ke rumah Mrs Figg dan bermain bersamaku?" katanya.

Vincent nyengir lebar, "tentu saja."

Vincent juga senang punya teman sebaya. Dia tidak punya teman, karena dia tidak sekolah. Dan di apartemen mereka tidak ada anak seumuran dengannya.

"Itu rumah Mrs Figg," Harry menunjuk.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Sampai ketemu," Vincent melambai dan berlari kearah yang ditunjuk Harry.

Dia membunyikan bel. Belum beberapa detik dia melepaskan tangannya dari pencetan bel, pintu sudah terbuka. Bukan Mrs Figg yang membukanya, melainkan laki-laki yang bisa di bilang manis dengan raut wajah cemas. Remus memeluk anak laki-lakinya erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jangan menghilang lagi!" kata Remus cemas.

"Iya, Pa—sudah dong!" kata Vincent, menambahkan, ketika Remus kembali memeluknya erat.

"Lama kelamaan, kau mirip Molly," kata Sirius menyindir.

Sebelum Remus bisa membantah, Vincent memeluk Sirius.

"Dad dipeluk, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau di peluk Papa?" kata Remus memelas.

Tapi sebenarnya Vincent membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sirius.

"Tadi aku bertemu Harry."

"Bagaimana dia?" bisik Sirius.

"Oke. Sangat mirip _uncle_ James," bisik Vincent.

"Ya, dari kecil memang dia sangat mirip James, tapi matanya, mata Lily."

"Aku sudah tahu, Dad," bisik Vincent malas.

"Minggu depan dia akan di titipkan di Mrs Figg. Dan dia mengajakku bermain di sini, aku sudah mengiyakannya. Jadi..?" kata Vincent, masih berbisik.

"Tentu saja kau boleh kesini."

"Dad saja yang mengantar, aku takut Papa akan curiga."

"Ya, dan sekarang dia sedang menatap kita curiga," kata Sirius pelan.

Vincent melepas Sirius dan memasang tampang tidak bersalah. Remus menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Tapi Remus tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tadi Dumbledore kesini," kata Mrs Figg tiba-tiba.

Vincent terjengkang kaget. Dia lupa keberadaan Mrs Figg sama sekali. Wanita tua agak sinting itu duduk di kursi berlengan, di pangkuannya ada kucing yang sedang mendengkur karena belakang telinganya sedang digaruk-garuk.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Dia mengawasinya dan aku ikut mengawasinya," kata Mrs Figg, masih menunduk menatap kucingnya.

Remus menatap Mrs Figg bingung, alisnya terangkat. Tapi, Sirius langsung tahu siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'kalian' ; dia dan anak laki-laki kecilnya.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Ya! Akhirnya chap 3 berhasil kelar. Agak macet ide saya untuk chap 3 -,-v yayayaya, saya bingung mau ngomong apa di author note gaje ini. Oh ya, saya ingat kenapa ide saya untuk fic ini macet! Jadi.. karena sehabis nge-publish fic Lipsing yang bergenre parody/humor itu, kepala saya masih penuh dengan hal-hal kocak dan bahasa gaul jakarta. Jadi saya agak susah kembali ke Child. Akhirnya sih bisa B) #bangga #ditampar

Doain saya nge-publish fic parody lagi yaa! Dan doain ide-ide saya lancar biar cepet publish fic-ficnya~

MOHON REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review yang tidak login:

Rose : itu besoknya, jadi Vincent masih berumur 2 tahun. Err—itu bukan Harry yang menyihir *bisik-bisik* ya ini udah di update!

**Child**

Rated : T

Genre : Drama / Family

Pair : SBRL

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, SLASH, ada OC!

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

Minggu terakhir bulan ini, seperti yang Vincent janjikan kepada Harry. Dia akan pergi ke rumah Mrs Figg. Tapi ternyata meloloskan diri dari Remus kali ini lebih sulit dari biasanya. Mungkin Remus sudah menduga mereka berdua mempunyai rencana saat melihat mereka berbisik-bisik di rumah Mrs Figg minggu lalu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Dad yang mengantar?" tanya Vincent.

"Pasti kalian merencanakan yang bukan-bukan," kata Remus, mendelik kepada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja tidak—Remus, berhenti mencoba me-_Legillimens_-ku!" kata Sirius jengkel.

Sekilas, sebelum Vincent mendengus marah dan membanting pintu kamarnya, dua pasang iris kelabu itu saling tatap penuh arti. Mereka mendengar suara pintu di kunci dan tiba-tiba saja stereo di kamar Vincent menyala.

"Lagipula.. mau apa dia ke rumah Mrs Figg?" kata Remus seraya melempar pandang bersalah ke pintu kamar anaknya.

"Bermain dengan temannya. Mereka janjian di rumah Mrs Figg," kata Sirius, berjalan mendekati Remus.

Remus yang merasakan aura Sirius berubah, mundur selangkah.

"Nah, Remmy. Coba kau pikirkan. Kalau dia kau izinkan pergi, _kita akan berdua saja_," bisik Sirius menggoda.

Tangan Sirius membelai lembut pipi Remus yang mulai merona. Wajah rupawan Sirius sudah dihiasi seringai. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, eh?" Sirius mengecup pelan leher Remus yang pucat membuat Remus begidik pelan.

Tangan Sirius yang satunya lagi menarik Remus mendekat.

"Hm?" Sirius menempelkan dahi mereka.

Wajah Remus sangat merah sekarang. Kedua lengan Sirius memeluk erat pinggang Remus. Sebisa mungkin Remus menghindari menatap kelabu indah di depannya. Dia berdeham canggung.

"_Well_, yeah," bisik Remus, matanya menatap pundak Sirius.

"Apa? Tidak kedengaran," Sirius menyeringai.

"Okay. Kau—ehem, kau yang mengantarnya," kata Remus pelan, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sip," Sirius melepaskan pelukannya tapi sempat mencuri bibir Remus selama sepersekian detik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sirius dan Vincent sudah memakai mantel dan siap berangkat. Vincent mengecup pipi Remus sebagai tanda terima kasih, sebelum pergi. Mereka keluar apartemen dan Sirius menjulurkan tangan Pemegang-Tongkatnya ke jalanan ramai. Sekejap saja Knight Bus meluncur menuju mereka.

"Wisteria Walk," kata Sirius singkat kepada si kondektur sembari memberikan beberapa Sickle ke si kondektur.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Mrs Figg, Sirius memberinya dua telepon genggam. Kening Vincent berkerut, tapi dia mengantongi dua telepon genggam tersebut.

"Berikan satu kepada Harry, satu lagi untukmu," Sirius mengacak pelan puncak kepala Vincent dan langsung ber-Dissapparate sebelum Vincent membuka mulut untuk menanyakan darimana ayahnya bisa mendapatkan benda Muggle.

Vincent menekan bel di sebelah pintu. Baru beberapa detik setelah dia menekan bel itu, pintu di buka dan menampakkan bocah yang seumuran dengannya. Harry nyengir lebar, kemudian memeluk Vincent erat.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang _Vincey!"_

Vincent membatu di tempatnya. _Vincey?_ Dia dipanggil _Vincey? _Well, itu feminin sekali. Tapi yah, lebih baik daripada _Vinny_ kan?

"Harry, aku menghargai kalau kau memanggilku Vincent," katanya kaku setelah Harry melepaskannya.

Tapi Harry tidak mendengarkan dan mengajaknya masuk. Mrs Figg agak kaget melihat anak Black-Lupin itu tapi wanita tua sinting itu membiarkan mereka bermain dengan bebas di ruang tamunya yang bau kucing.

"Oh ya, Dad memberikanmu ini," Vincent memberikan salah satu telepon genggamnya.

Harry terlihat tidak enak untuk menerimanya.

"Ambil saja, Harry. Biar kita bisa berkomunikasi," kata Vincent.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry malu-malu.

"Terima kasih kembali," Vincent tersenyum menawan persis seperti Sirius. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Mrs Figg yang datang dan membawakan camilan.

"Eh—Harry nanti saat di rumah paman dan bibimu usahakan jangan terlihat senang ya?" kata Vincent seraya mengambil biskuit yang di sodorkan Mrs Figg.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Kan kau sendiri yang cerita, paman dan bibimu sering menyiksamu," Vincent menatap Harry bingung. "Jadi, mungkin, kalau kau kelihatan senang di titipkan disini, mereka tidak akan menitipkanmu disini lagi."

Harry mengangguk paham, dia mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. "Oke."

xxx

Tanggal 21 Januari sudah datang lagi. Waktu memang berlalu cepat. Tapi bagi Vincent, waktu berjalan lambat. Karena dia menanti-nanti tanggal 31 Juli. Dia diam saja saat ditanya mau hadiah apa oleh orangtuanya. Ini tidak biasa. Vincent yang _biasanya_ akan langsung meminta buku—sifatnya lebih mirip Remus. Ketika Sirius dan Remus menyerah menanyainya dia menjawab.

"Hanya satu yang kuinginkan sekarang."

"Apa itu _dear?_" kata Remus.

"Percepat waktu sampai tanggal 31 Juli," katanya datar.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin," kata Remus pasrah.

"Atau—"

"Aku setuju kalau Harry dipindahkan saat dia berumur 9, dan keputusan itu tidak akan berubah. Lagipula itu bisa jadi _surprise_ untuk ulang tahunnya kan?" Remus menyelanya.

Vincent mengangkat bahu. "Yasudah."

Lalu anak itu pergi ke kamarnya. Remus siap bertukar pandang bersalah dengan Sirius. Tapi Sirius menyeringai puas dan duduk di sofa seraya membaca-baca _Daily Prophet_ hari itu. Remus menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu tegap Sirius. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar bunyi koran yang di balikkan.

"Sirius."

"Hm?"

"Mengapa tadi kau menyeringai?" Remus duduk tegak dan menatap Sirius.

Sirius menaruh korannya dan berbalik memandang Remus. Seringai kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu," katanya misterius.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu," Remus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya ampun Moons. Biasanya kau lebih peka terhadap hal ini," Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"Terhadap apa?"

"Perasaan, tentu saja."

Mendengar ini Remus mendengus, "Konyol rasanya mendengar sesuatu tentang perasaan keluar dari mulutmu."

"Tahu tidak? Itu menyakitkan lho," wajah Sirius pura-pura tersakiti batinnya.

"Sudahlah, mengapa tadi kau menyeringai?" ulang Remus.

Seringai Sirius kembali terpasang, kali ini lebih lebar. Remus bergidik sebentar.

"Vincent selalu membicarakan Harry setelah dia bertemu dengannya," kata Sirius pendek.

"Ya, seperti kau," kata Remus. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan seringaimu tadi?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" seringai Sirius melebar lagi.

"Apa—oh, maksudmu Vincent menyayangi Harry begitu?" Remus menaikkan alisnya.

"Lebih dari itu," kata Sirius santai.

Remus menggeleng lemah, "kalau ayahnya gay bukan berarti anaknya juga gay kan?"

"Apa salahnya!" tukas Sirius, tersinggung.

"Tidak ada," kata Remus tenang.

Remus memberi isyarat agar Sirius tidur di pahanya, seperti dulu ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di halaman Hogwarts. Walau enggan karena masih tersinggung Sirius tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Maka dia tidur dan paha Remus sebagai bantalnya. Nyaman. Sirius memejamkan matanya. Menikmati dalam diam sentuhan tangan Remus di dahinya untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyangka Vincent menyayangi Harry lebih dari teman?" Remus berkata pelan.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini sikapnya mirip dengan sikapku saat aku belum menyadari aku mencintaimu," kata Sirius, masih memejamkan matanya.

Mereka tidak sadar pintu kamar anak mereka sudah kembali terbuka dan sepasang iris kelabu mengawasi mereka bosan.

"Wow, _so sweet_ sekali," kata Vincent datar setelah bersiul pelan.

Sirius tidak memedulikan Remus yang berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"_Thanks, son_. Aku terima pujian itu," kata Sirius cuek.

Vincent mendengus dan berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil kopi kalengan. Remus yang melihat anaknya menyelundupkan kopi kalengan ke kantong celananya langsung bertindak (A/N: ruang keluarga dan dapur hanya di batasi sebuah meja panjang). Dia berdiri, lupa Sirius sedang tidur di pahanya. Dan Sirius langsung terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Ouch, Remus kalau mau berdiri bilang dong!" Sirius mengelus-elus dahinya yang memar.

"Maaf Sirius, darurat," kata Remus singkat. Lalu dia menghampiri anaknya yang berkelit menghindar. "Kau belum boleh minum kopi, Vincent!"

"Papa urus saja Dad! Kasihan tuh dahinya memar!" Vincent membuat bantal-bantal melayang ke arah Remus; menghalangi pandangannya. Kemudian dia melompati sofa, nyaris menginjak perut Sirius, dan berhasil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu.." geram Remus. Sirius bergidik, geramannya mirip geraman serigala.

"Alohomora," bisik Remus, pintu kamar menceklik terbuka. Tapi tidak ada penghuninya. Kamar itu kosong.

"Kemana dia?" mata Remus mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kurasa, dia memakai Jubah Gaib-nya yang kubeli kemarin," kata Sirius, dia bersandar di ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya memegangi kompres agar tetap di dahi memarnya.

"Kau membelikannya Jubah Gaib?" kata Remus tidak percaya.

"Yang kau butuhkan hanya kopinya saja kan? _Accio_ kopi," Sirius mengacungkan tongkatnya asal, kemudian kopi kalengan itu muncul dari ketiadaan—dari balik Jubah Gaib, sebenarnya—melayang menuju Sirius.

"_See?_"

Tapi Remus tidak mendengarkan dan berjalan kearah kopi itu muncul. Sayangnya Vincent sudah berpindah tempat.

xxx

Akhirnya tanggal 31 Juli. Demi apapun Vincent senang bukan kepalang karena datangnya hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun dan mandi. Dia memakai kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abu. Celana _jeans_ hitamnya sedikit menutupi sepatu kets yang dia pakai. Vincent berjalan menuju cerminnya. Semua sudah oke, kecuali rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya, dan kembali menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Oke.

"Kau siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku?" kata Sirius bercanda begitu melihat Vincent keluar dari kamarnya.

Sirius memakai kemeja hijau zamrud dengan dasi putih. Tapi dia terlihat berantakan; dasinya di longgarkan, kancing kemeja paling atas tidak di kancingkan, lengan kemejanya di gulung sampai siku.

"Dad.. pakai pakaian yang rapi dong," kata Vincent seraya duduk di sebelah Sirius.

"Ini sudah rapi," kata Sirius tidak peduli.

Remus duduk di samping Vincent diikuti piring-piring melayang yang sekarang mendarat di atas meja. Dia memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang dan rompi cokelat tua dengan dasi merah marun. Remus terlihat sangat rapi, seperti Vincent.

Setelah sarapan, Vincent mengabari Harry akan datang main ke rumahnya yang langsung di tolak Harry mentah-mentah.

"Jangan! Nanti kalau mereka tahu aku mempunyai teman, mereka akan mengurungku lagi!" desis Harry di telepon.

Tapi yah, Vincent mengabaikannya. Mereka ber-Apparate Bersama dan muncul di ujung jalan Privet Drive di tempat yang tidak mencolok. Remus menekan bel pintu rumah bernomor 4. Mereka menunggu 10 menit penuh di depan pintu sampai akhirnya Mr Dursley membukakannya untuk mereka. Sebelum Mr Dursley membuka mulut Vincent sudah menyelanya.

"Kami ingin menjemput Harry, Sir."

"Menjemput?" Vernon Dursley menatap mereka bertiga curiga.

"Vincent!" seru Harry di anak tangga. Vincent bersyukur dalam hati dia tidak memanggilnya "Vincey" atau "Vinnikins" atau "Vinnidums" entah mengapa Harry suka membuat nama panggilan yang tidak dia sukai. Dan tidak pernah mendengarkan keberatannya. Vincent curiga dia tahu nama-nama konyol itu dari bibinya.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" kata Pamannya berbahaya. Harry mengangguk gugup. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya mengenal si anak kecil sih.

Mr Dursley menyuruh mereka masuk. Takut kelihatan orang luar. Tapi mereka semua berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak disuruh duduk atau apa.

"Saya walinya. Tapi karena suatu alasan saya tidak bisa merawat Harry. Dan sekarang saya akan mengambil Harry kembali," kata Sirius tegas.

Mulut Harry menganga lebar, dia tidak tahu dia mempunyai wali. Vincent menyodok rusuknya, dan Harry pun menutup mulutnya.

"Anda yang menaruh anak ini di depan pintu rumah saya?" kata Mr Dursley kasar. Wajahnya yang bergelambir mulai dihiasi warna ungu menjijikan.

"Bukan. Ada yang mengambil Harry dari reruntuhan rumahnya lebih dulu daripada saya," kata Sirius kesal.

"Harry, kemas barangmu," bisik Vincent. Tahu sebentar lagi ayahnya yang satu ini akan meledak marah.

Harry mengangguk, dan segera pergi ke lemarinya di bawah tangga. Karena dia tidak punya banyak barang dia sudah selesai mengemas barangnya dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu pergi nak?" kata Mr Dursley berang melihat Harry keluar dari lemarinya membawa tas. Wajahnya semakin ungu sedikit dicampur biru.

"Dia tanggung jawabku, Dursley. Dan jangan macam-macam karena aku malas berurusan dengan Muggle macam kau," Sirius menodongkan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry menoleh memandang Vincent penasaran, "Muggle itu apa?"

Vincent menjawabnya dalam bisikan rendah, "orang non-sihir."

Iris hijau cemerlang Harry membelalak kepada Vincent. Dia tidak tahu ada sihir. Mr Dursley tidak pernah suka kepada hal-hal yang tidak wajar. Walau itu hanya mimpi sekalipun. Maka Harry nyaris tidak tahu dongeng-dongeng anak-anak. Karena itu termasuk _black list_ bagi Mr Dursley.

Mr Dursley tidak tahu itu tongkat sihir rupanya karena dia diam saja dengan tangan terkepal dan posisi siap memukul pria kurang ajar di depannya ini.

"Sirius, turunkan tongkatmu," kata Remus memperingatkan.

"Kau menyiksa Harry eh?" Sirius melirik lebam di dahi Harry.

"Sirius—jangan lupa Kutukan Cruciatus itu ilegal," kata Remus.

"Kenapa kau mengingatkanku?" kata Sirius kesal. Tapi kemudian, kemunculan anak laki-laki gempal dengan rambut pirang menempel di kepalanya memberikan Sirius ide.

Sirius mengacungkan tongkatnya ke anak itu. Letusan keras terdengar dan Dudley berubah menjadi babi sungguhan. Mr Dursley menjerit ketakutan dan Mrs Dursley yang baru muncul ikut-ikut menjerit. Mr Dursley mengumpat kepada Sirius dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang memeluk babi itu erat-erat walau dia sendiri panik.

"Tidak kulihat perbedaannya, Dad," Vincent mengernyit memandang Dudley. Harry tertawa tertahan melihat Dudley.

Sirius ikut tertawa, dia mengambil tas Harry. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sirius langsung keluar diikuti dua anak lelaki di belakangnya. Begitu mendengar pintu ditutup Sirius, Remus sadar seakan disiram air dingin.

"Sirius! Itu anak orang! Maaf Dursley!" kata Remus setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menyihir Dudley kembali menjadi manusia yang seperti babi pakai wig.

Remus menyusul mereka keluar. Mereka pergi ke tempat sunyi dan tersembunyi bayang-bayang kemudian ber-Apparate Bersama. Kembali ke apartemen yang mewah. Vincent kagum kepada Harry yang baru pertama kali ber-Apparate tapi tidak muntah sepertinya.

"Selamat datang, Harry," Vincent nyengir lebar melihat Harry terkejut dengan kemewahan ruang tamu.

Harry berjalan perlahan, dan duduk di sofa. Berusaha mencerna semua kejadian tadi. Vincent menyusul duduk di sebelah kirinya dan Remus di sebelah kanannya. Sirius menyihir kursi dari ketiadaan dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Nah, Harry. Aku _godfather_-mu, namaku Sirius Black," Sirius ikut nyengir dan cengirannya sangat identik dengan Vincent.

"Anda ayah Vincent?" kata Harry pelan. Tidak susah menebak hal ini, Vincent dan Sirius persis sama. Dan lagi nama keluarga Vincent itu Black dan pria tampan di depannya juga seorang Black.

Sirius mengangguk.

Tinggal satu orang pendiam yang duduk di sebelah kanannya yang tidak ia kenal.

"Dan Anda?" kata Harry kepada Remus.

"Remus Lupin," Remus menjabat tangan Harry.

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengapa si Lupin ikutan disini. Tapi keramahan dan kehangatan yang di pancarkan mata Lupin seperti Vincent. Dia melempar pandang bertanya kepada Vincent di sebelah kirinya.

"Dia ayahku," jelas Vincent.

Oke, otak Harry sekarang berhenti bekerja. Mungkin maksudnya juga _godfather? _Seakan membaca pikiran Harry, Vincent berkata, "dia ayah kandungku."

Sekarang Harry menatap Sirius. Mungkin Siriuslah _godfather_ Vincent. Tapi ini tidak mungkin. Wajah Sirius persis sama dengan Vincent. Nama keluarganya juga sama. Jadi kali ini dia hanya memandang mereka bertiga bergantian. Bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Mereka berdua ayah kandungku, Harry," Vincent nyengir semakin lebar. Puas melihat kebingungan Harry.

"Tapi dimana ibumu?" kata Harry bingung. Sontak Vincent menunjuk Remus. Reflek.

"Itu reflek Pa!" kata Vincent _defensif_ setelah menerima _death glare_ dari Remus.

"Dia tidak punya ibu," kata Sirius tenang.

Harry memandang Vincent bersalah, tapi dia memikirkan kata-kata Sirius. Kalau Vincey tidak punya ibu, siapa yang melahirkannya? Sekali lagi, seakan membaca pikiran Harry, Vincent menjawab, "pertanyaan siapa yang melahirkanku masih menjadi misteri Harry."

Harry mengangguk. Kemudian dia memandang Remus seakan Remus itu sangat menarik. Vincent sok menghela napas, "percaya tidak percaya aku darah daging mereka."

Iris emerald Harry melebar. Bagaimana bisa?

"Oke, Harry. Aku juga tidak tahu. Jadi, sekarang kita membahas tentang jati dirimu saja," kata Vincent tidak sabar.

Harry memandangnya bingung.

"Kau. Seorang. Penyihir!" kata Vincent semangat.

"Apa?" kata Harry serak.

"Kau seorang penyihir," ulang Vincent.

"Aku—tidak mungkin aku penyihir," kata Harry mengelak.

Remus menepuk bahunya, "Kau sering terlibat hal-hal aneh kan? Saat kau marah atau sedih."

Harry kembali menggali memorinya saat dia terlibat hal-hal yang membuatnya berakhir dengan dikurung di lemarinya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Yeah, hal ini menjelaskan mengapa dia sering terlibat hal-hal aneh.

"Dan kau bukan penyihir biasa," Vincent melanjutkan. "Kau pahlawan dunia sihir!"

"Aku? Pahlawan?" Harry melongo tidak percaya. Belum selesai terkejut karena tahu dia penyihir, Vincey sudah menyodorkan fakta yang semakin mengejutkannya.

"Ya, kau pahlawan. Bekas lukamu itu sebenarnya karena kutukan Voldemort—orang yang membunuh orang tuamu," kata Sirius.

"Orang tuaku dibunuh? Tapi Paman Vernon bilang mereka kecelakaan mobil!" kata Harry. Kepalanya pusing di sodorkan begitu banyak fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Apa? Mana mungkin James dan Lily meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil!" raung Sirius marah. Remus mengelus lengan Sirius menenangkan.

Remus mengambil napas dalam, mengeluarkannya dan menatap Harry, "Voldemort hancur saat menyerang kau. Kau jadi terkenal. Sebagai.. The-Boy-Who-Lived."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Gila, gue pegel banget pas nulis ini. Maksa ide keluar jadinya ancur -_- saya *kembali ke mode formal* bener-bener maksa ide keluar. Saya tidur-tiduran mikirin gimana kelanjutan fic ini. Yang ada saya malah ngerancang humor garing dan sudah saya hapus tadi sore karena nyaris, NYARIS lho ya, ada lime. Fiuh, saya masih belum cukup umur tapi.. *sok misterius* #ditabokreaders terus pas saya maksa nulis di fic Child, idenya malah ngalir keluar. Terus saya jadi nulis tanpa mikir...horror.

Sudahlah. Intinya.. REVIEW YAAA

By the way, ada yang ngerasa alur di fic ini kecepetan ga sih :/ #emangkecepetan #dibuangkelaut


	5. Malam Pertama

**Child**

Rated : T

Genre : Drama / Family

Pair : SBRL

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, SLASH, ada OC!

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

Ketiganya memandang Harry lekat-lekat; membuat yang di pandang grogi.

"Err—sebenarnya kenapa aku menjadi pahlawan?" tanyanya.

Sependengarannya, dari tadi mereka belum memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Karena kau, Voldemort hancur," ulang Remus.

"Memangnya Voldemort itu siapa?"

"Dia penyihir hitam! Penyihir jahat!" seru Vincent.

"Tidak ada yang bisa selamat darinya," kata Remus pelan.

"Kau satu-satunya yang selamat dari Voldemort," Sirius nyengir bangga.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa selamat darinya?" tanya Harry heran.

"Itu, Harry, tidak ada yang tahu," kata Remus.

Harry menatap kosong Sirius yang ada di hadapannya, setelah beberapa saat diam, dia membuka mulut, "jadi.. Voldemort hancur?"

"Yeah. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti juga dia kenapa. Mungkin hancur, mungkin mengasingkan diri," Vincent mengangkat bahu.

"Semoga dia benar-benar hancur," gumam Harry.

"Kata Albus, cepat atau lambat, Voldemort akan kembali," bisik Remus.

Sirius menatapnya tajam, "oh, Rem. Kau itu selalu mengutip kata-kata Albus ya?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Hanya kalau aku sependapat dengannya saja," Remus mendengus.

"Jadi kau berpikir Voldemort akan kembali?" kata Sirius.

Vincent memutar bola matanya melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah ayah tampannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Harry dan menariknya, "kita main saja yuk."

Sirius dan Remus masih berdebat dan tidak memperhatikan Vincent dan Harry yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Kedua bocah laki-laki itu masih saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka menelusuri apartemen yang luas itu. Sesekali bocah yang tampan menjelaskan tentang ruangan yang mereka tempati. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu yang berukir "Vincent's Room" Harry menatap Vincent. Yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Harry melepaskan genggaman tangannya, meraba ukiran di pintu dan akhirnya membuka pintunya. Iris emeraldnya melebar, kamar yang dia buka dipenuhi dengan warna merah. Kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing melihat kamar yang didominasi warna merah itu.

"Keren bukan?"

Harry melirik Vincent, "aku lebih menyukai warna hijau."

Vincent menaikkan kedua alisnya, "seperti warna matamu ya?"

Harry tersenyum kecil.

Dia memasuki kamar, memandang berkeliling. Banyak interior yang dijamin mahal bertebaran disana-sini. Walau merahnya memusingkan kepala Harry, dia menyukai kamar ini. Suasananya.. hangat. Nyaman. Tidak sepeti lemarinya yang dingin.

Kaki kecilnya menuntunnya ke ranjang Vincent dan langsung duduk di atas seprai bergambar lambang Gryffindor. Dia memutar kepalanya, berusaha memahami lambang seprai Vincent.

"Itu lambang Asrama Gryffindor," kata Vincent seraya ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Harry.

"Asrama?" dahi Harry kecil mengernyit.

"Iya. Kan kita nanti akan bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Nah, Hogwarts mempunyai 4 asrama. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan.. ukh, asrama yang paling kubenci, Slytherin," jelas Vincent.

"Mengapa kau membenci Slytherin?"

"Slytherin banyak menghasilkan penyihir hitam. Dulu Voldemort juga di Slytherin."

"Voldemort lulusan Hogwarts?" kata Harry setengah berteriak.

Vincent hanya mengangguk.

"Vincey, kalau masuk Hogwarts nanti kau mau masuk asrama mana?" Harry melirik Vincent dari ekor matanya.

Vincent mendengus, "tentu saja Gryffindor. Walau nanti ada seleksi, tapi aku yakin aku akan masuk Gryffindor. Dan harus masuk Gryffindor."

Harry memusatkan pandangannya di lambang Gryffindor.

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Vincent, iris kelabunya melirik jam weker di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, ikut melihat jam weker. Oh, baru pukul 12 siang. Biasanya dia makan saat benar-benar kelaparan, setelah dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang disuruh bibinya.

Vincent menunggu jawaban Harry, tapi karena terlalu lama dia langsung menggandeng tangan Harry. "Aku lapar."

Mengabaikan protes Harry, Vincent terus menggandengnya sampai mereka di dekat dapur. Baru saja Vincent mau membuka pintu ruang keluarga yang langsung menyambung dengan dapur ketika dia mendengar suara kedua ayahnya.

Dengan cepat dia langsung berteriak, "ayo Harry, kita makan! Aku lapar!"

Harry memandanginya bingung, tapi yang dipandang hanya berkonsentrasi menatap pintu. Setelah yakin suara kedua ayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi dia membuka pintu keras-keras.

"Beruntung aku sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan sebelum _kau_ _melakukannya_, Padfoot," desis Remus pelan.

Tapi, entah kenapa, telinga Vincent sangat tajam maka dari itu ia mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia merutuki telinganya sendiri yang tajam.

Vincent mengajak Harry duduk di meja makan, Sirius sudah duduk di seberang Harry.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya berkeliling Vincent?" tanya Sirius, memandang mereka berdua bergantian, seringai kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

Vincent yang malas menjawab hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau suka apartemen ini Harry?" iris kelabu yang identik dengan Vincent terpusat di iris emerald milik Harry.

"Yeah," Harry tersenyum simpul.

Remus datang dengan piring-piring melayang di sekitarnya. Mulut Harry menganga, dia memandang Remus kagum.

"Jadi..? Tadi Vincent sudah memberitahu letak kamarmu?" kata Sirius tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh paha ayam.

Remus menatap Sirius mencela.

Harry menggeleng seraya menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya, "belum, kami hanya ke ruang tamu, tempat main, dan kamar Vincey."

Seketika itu juga Sirius tersedak ayamnya, Remus menyemburkan jus labunya, dan meja makan bergetar karena Vincent membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan.

Harry menatap mereka bergantian, dahinya mengernyit heran. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Setelah Sirius terbebas dari ayamnya dia langsung mengambil butterbeer-nya dan meneguknya cepat-cepat. Remus mengambil serbet di sebelahnya dan melap mulutnya yang basah. Sedangkan Vincent berusaha untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hei, Vincey, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Harry menyenggol Vincent karena belum juga mendapat jawaban dari ketiganya.

Sirius sempat tersedak butterbeer-nya lagi sebelum tertawa keras-keras dengan tawa yang seperti gonggongan anjing. Remus tertawa kecil. Vincent? Kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan wajah merah merona.

"Tidak ada yang salah Harry," Remus tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Vincent menutupi wajahnya. Tawa Sirius semakin merajalela, dia memukul-mukul meja.

"Oh, Dad. Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" kata Vincent di balik tangannya.

Harry yang masih bingung dengan apa yang di tertawakan mereka hanya memandang mereka bergantian. Setelah beberapa menit tertawa, Sirius kehabisan nafas. Dengan mata berair dia memandang geli Vincent.

"Kau memanggilnya Vincey, Harry?" Sirius masih memandang geli Vincent yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Harry mengangguk, sedetik kemudian dia malu sendiri.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Harry. Aku sendiri sering memanggilnya," dia mengangguk kepada Remus, "Remmy."

xxx

Harry terpana melihat kamar yang di bukanya. Dia terbiasa tidur di dalam lemarinya yang sempit, kecil, berdebu dan penuh sarang laba-laba. Dia merasa agak aneh kalau menempati kamar yang mewah ini. Maka dia menoleh ke belakang; memandang Sirius, Remus, dan Vincent ragu. Tapi dia yakin tidak sopan menolak menempati kamar ini dan meminta sekamar dengan Vincent. Maka, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkah masuk kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

"_Goodnight_ Harry," Sirius tersenyum.

"_Goodnight_," balas Harry.

"Kuharap kau suka kamarnya," kata Remus.

"Yeah, ini sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya," Harry tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Vincent masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Harry.. kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi datang saja ke kamarku," kata Vincent seraya mengangguk ke pintu di sebelahnya.

Harry meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Vincent.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi-mimpi itu."

Vincent mengangkat bahu, "siapa tahu kau butuh teman."

Harry tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Vincent yang mengatakan "goodnight" dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Harry kembali memandang sekeliling. Dia bergidik kalau memikirkan dia harus tidur di kamar sebesar ini. Pikirannya melayang ke film-film seram yang diintipnya saat Dudley dan gengnya menonton. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, dan menepuk pipinya.

"Itu hanya film Harry," bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melirik lemarinya yang besar, kemudian dia mengambil jam weker di meja sebelahnya. Pukul 10 malam. Iris emeraldnya kembali memandang dinding-dinding bewarna biru pucat. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gemersik. Matanya liar memandang sekeliling, dia langsung melompat ke ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai hidung.

"I-itu hanya suara angin atau apa Harry," bisiknya tegang.

Ketika suara itu kembali terdengar dia langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Dia berada di ranjang bayi. Seorang wanita di depannya berteriak-teriak, memohon belas kasihan. Tawa dingin, tinggi melengking terdengar. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya hijau terang dan wanita yang sedari tadi berteriak memohon jatuh.

Harry membuka matanya lebar-lebar, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Kacamatanya turun dari hidungnya. Rupanya dia belum melepas kacamatanya saat tidur. Dia kembali memandang berkeliling. Suara gemersik itu kembali terdengar. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Harry langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Vincent. Setelah ketukan ketiga baru pintu itu dibuka oleh bocah yang seumuran dengannya.

Bocah itu terlihat mengantuk tapi dia menyeringai puas melihat Harry di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sekilas dia melirik baju Harry yang belum di ganti menjadi piyama. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Vincent menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu Harry berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Um—bolehkah aku eh—tidur bersamamu?" tanya Harry malu-malu. Ia menunduk.

"Iya, boleh. Mengapa kau belum mengganti bajumu, _anyway_?" kata Vincent seraya mempersilahkan Harry masuk.

"Aku tidak punya piyama," Harry masuk dan duduk di ranjang, disusul Vincent yang telah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Harry melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari sebelum menjawab, "mimpi buruk."

Vincent mengangguk, lalu ia berbaring di ranjangnya dan memberi isyarat tangan kepada Harry untuk ikut berbaring. Harry ikut berbaring. Walau sebenarnya ukuran ranjang Vincent cukup besar mereka berbaring berdekatan.

"Vincey, bisa geser sedikit tidak? Sempit nih," keluh Harry.

Bukannya bergeser, tangan Vincent malah melewati badan Harry dan mematikan lampu kamarnya; membuat kamar itu gelap gulita.

"Jangan di matiin lampunya!" pekik Harry seraya menyalakan lagi lampunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Vincent kembali mematikan lampunya.

"Aku takut," gumam Harry. Iris emeraldnya memandang kegelapan. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang sudah sampai hidung lagi.

Tangan kecil Harry dilepaskan dari selimut dan digenggam lembut oleh Vincent, "tidak usah takut. Aku ada disini."

Walau keadaan gelap gulita, saat Harry memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Vincent, dia bisa melihat kilau di mata kelabu Vincent. Entah mengapa rasa aman merayapi hatinya. Nyaman.

Tangan Vincent yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Harry berpindah ke atas tubuh Harry.

Vincent memeluk Harry erat. Dahi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Nafas mereka menjadi satu. Walau aneh, Harry merasa dia tidak ingin Vincent melepaskannya.

"Goodnight," bisik Vincent.

Harry hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Rasa mengantuk langsung menyerangnya ketika dia tidak takut lagi. Tangannya balas memeluk bocah di sampingnya. Rasanya dia bisa bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hie, pendek ya? .-. maaf, saya agak lama tidak meng-update fic ini. Saya sibuk uts -3-

Review, _please.._


	6. Parselmouth and the Burrowing Asp

Langsung Disclaimer aja ya? Tentu, Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling. Sip, warning dan lain-lain ada di chapter sebelumnya saya males nulis #ditabok okelah, langsung ke cerita. Ah ya, untuk dialog parseltounge :_**speech**_

.

_Enjoy!_

.

Sinar mentari merayap masuk dari balik tirai. Pria berkulit pucat itu langsung membuka tirai lebar-lebar, membuat sinar matahari leluasa menyinari kamar mereka. Pria berambut cokelat muda itu meregangkan tangannya dengan puas sembari memandang ke jalanan di bawah melewati jendelanya. Tiba-tiba suara lenguhan yang tidak mengenakkan telinga terdengar; tanda protes karena terlalu banyak sinar yang masuk.

Mendengus kesal, karena setiap pagi hari Minggu selalu seperti ini, dia berjalan sambil mengentak-ngentakkan kaki.

"Sirius, bangun. Biasanya kau yang membangunkanku kan kalau hari biasa? Kenapa setiap Minggu kau selalu bangun siang sih?" kata pria berkulit pucat itu seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria berambut hitam.

"Karena ini hari libur. Dan lagi aku jarang mendapatkan panggilan tugas hari Minggu," gumam pria berambut hitam itu tidak jelas.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menggerutu sebal. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim, "BANGUN!" teriaknya tepat di telinga pria yang masih berbaring itu.

Luput mempertahankan telinganya dari teriakan sang suami tercinta, alhasil telinganya berdenging hebat. Dahi pria tampan itu langsung mengkerut, tangan kirinya memegangi telinga kirinya yang masih berdenging sedangkan tangan kanannya langsung menarik kerah piyama pria berkulit pucat.

Remus menjerit protes, tapi Sirius tidak memedulikannya dan mulai menciumi bibirnya, "ini akibatnya kalau macam-macam denganku," katanya, di sela-sela ciumannya.

Tangan kanan Sirius terus menekan tengkuk Remus mendekat, sementara tangan kirinya mulai bergerak ke punggung pria itu. Desahan-desahan mulai meluncur dari bibir Remus. Mata mereka masih terpejam rapat sampai ada suara janggal terdengar. Suara sesuatu terjatuh.

Mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Masih terengah-engah, tapi waspada.

Sirius menjilat bibirnya yang basah, "apa ada penyusup masuk?"

Remus hanya menggeleng, matanya masih setengah terpejam dan dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

Sirius mengambil tongkatnya di meja, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Kemudian mencari asal suara tersebut. Mengikuti instingnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya. Sirius mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu kamar Vincent. Tongkat sihirnya teracung mengancam. Tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah bocah beriris kelabu yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya sembari menatapnya heran dan bocah beriris hijau yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah bocah beriris kelabu menatapnya heran juga.

"Mengapa wajahmu waspada begitu Dad?" tanya si bocah beriris kelabu.

Sirius menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan. Otaknya mulai berpikir suara sesuatu yang jatuh tadi adalah suara anaknya jatuh dari tempat tidur. Bocah beriris kelabu itu menatap cemas ayahnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Sirius. Meninggalkan bocah beriris hijau yang sudah ikut berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Dad?" Vincent melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sirius.

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Sirius seraya mengantongi tongkatnya.

Pria dewasa itu memandang mereka bergantian, kemudian iris kelabunya fokus ke bocah beriris hijau, "mengapa kau ada disini Harry?"

Bocah beriris hijau emerald tersebut menunduk malu. Tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya gugup. Ujung jari-jari kakinya bermain-main di permadani merah marun yang diinjaknya.

"Dia tidur disini Dad," jawab Vincent seraya melirik Harry. Yakin Harry tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Mengapa dia—"

"Mimpi buruk, dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi," potong Vincent tajam.

Mata Sirius sempat melebar sebelum menyipit curiga dan seringai terpasang di wajah tampannya. Dia mengangkat bahu pura-pura tidak peduli dan keluar kamar. Menutup pelan pintu kamar anaknya, dan menempelkan telinga di pintu.

Harry membuka mulut ingin berterima kasih, tapi Vincent mengangkat tangannya; menyuruhnya diam. Dan anak kecil itu berjalan ke arah anak seumuran yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Terima kasih kembali," bisik Vincent yang sudah di depan Harry.

Dahi Harry mengernyit, "tapi aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih."

Vincent mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "kau mau ganti baju, atau langsung sarapan?"

Harry buru-buru keluar ketika Vincent mulai melepaskan kancing piyamanya. Sirius, yang luput menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu sebelum Harry membuka pintu, langsung jatuh terjerembab ke permadani Vincent.

"Sudah kuduga, Dad menguping," Vincent menatapnya mencela layaknya Remus menatap Sirius mencela.

Harry meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada Sirius sampai harus di hentikan Vincent yang setengah memakai piyama setengah kaus.

* * *

><p>Sirius sedang duduk tenang di sofa sembari membaca Daily Prophet, Remus sedang mendengarkan <em>Wizarding Wireless Network<em>—Jaringan Radio Sihir, dan Vincent sedang menyarankan salah satu kacang berwarna emas di bungkus Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott kepada Harry ketika perapian mereka tiba-tiba menyala hijau terang dan di balik apinya muncul seseorang dengan jenggot dan rambut keperakan yang panjang. Pria tua itu mengibaskan jubah ungu panjangnya; membebaskan jubahnya dari abu.

Remus mematikan radionya, dan menatap mata biru terang Albus yang memperhatikan Harry. "Albus?"

Harry berhenti tertawa penuh kemenangan karena tadi dia menjejalkan kacang berwarna emas yang ditawarkan Vincent kepadanya yang ternyata rasa kotoran telinga. Iris emeraldnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru terang Albus. Dia merasa mata biru terang itu bisa menembus isi kepalanya, dan melihat apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sirius melihat Albus dari atas korannya, "Albus?"

Vincent yang masih mengernyit karena rasa kotoran telinga sangat menjijikan, hanya bisa menatap Albus tidak berdaya.

Albus membungkuk sedikit, "maaf atas ketidak sopananku, mengganggu waktu keluarga kalian, dan langsung memakai Jaringan Floo tanpa bilang-bilang," mata Albus bergantian memandang Sirius dan Remus, "tapi ini sangat mendesak, bisakah kita berbicara?"

Sirius dan Remus saling pandang bingung. Tidak biasanya Albus langsung memasuki rumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Dia tahu sopan santun. Pastilah ini benar-benar mendesak hingga dia tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mengetuk pintu, walau hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa detik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Remus, tangannya memberi isyarat agar Albus duduk.

Albus duduk berhadapan dengan Sirius. Dia berdeham, "hanya kita bertiga, tolong," katanya seraya menunjuk dirinya, Sirius, dan Remus dengan ibu jari.

Remus mengangguk paham, tapi sebelum dia menyuruh anak-anak keluar, Sirius sudah berteriak, "_boys! Get the hell out!_"

Harry yang sudah biasa diteriaki paman dan bibinya, langsung patuh keluar dari ruangan itu. Diikuti Vincent yang mencengkram lehernya karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah berusaha menghilangkan rasa kotoran telinga dengan ludahnya.

Albus menatap kedua anak laki-laki itu prihatin, "tidak bermaksud menyalahkan caramu mendidik anak, Sirius. Tapi, sesampainya anakmu di Hogwarts, aku tidak akan heran jika dia tahu banyak kata kasar dibanding teman-temannya."

Sirius melambaikan tangannya tidak sabar, "sudahlah."

Albus menarik napas, "oke. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu," katanya serius.

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "sayangnya tidak."

Albus tersenyum singkat, "soal Harry."

Terlihat Sirius menegakkan punggungnya, dan Remus duduk lebih maju.

Albus mengangguk, "langsung saja, dia harus di kembalikan ke Keluarga Dursley."

Sirius menggebrak meja di sebelah sofa, "dia tidak akan kembali ke keluarga Muggle sampah itu!"

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu mulai seperti seorang Darah Murni," desah Remus setelah mengatasi kekagetan akibat gebrakan meja mendadak.

Sirius mendengus terhina, "lihat saja cara mereka memperlakukan Harry. Kau tidak mungkin tidak membenci mereka atau tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka."

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sirius langsung tenang dan tampak muram, "tapi lain ceritanya kalau Harry sendiri yang ingin kembali ke paman dan bibinya."

Di luar ruang keluarga, Vincent yang telinganya sensitif mendengar semua itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sirius? Di rumah paman dan bibinya, Harry terlindungi. Aku sudah memasang sihir perlindungan selama dia tinggal di rumah itu, dan selama dia menganggap itu rumahnya," Albus menatap mereka berdua bergantian, "bahkan Voldemort tidak akan bisa menyentuh Harry jika dia tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya."

Hening sejenak. Sirius mengernyit serius.

"Tapi kan Voldemort mengasingkan diri—kita sebut begitu saja dulu—dan belum kembali," kata Sirius.

"Ada baiknya berjaga-jaga sebelum dia kembali, _dan_, banyak Pelahap Maut yang masih bebas. Nyawa Harry terancam oleh pembalasan dendam para Pelahap Maut." kata Dumbledore tenang.

Sirius diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Remus tahu Sirius memikirkan keselamatan Harry, tapi dia ingin Harry bersamanya.

Remus menghela napas, "tidak ada alternatif lain.. Albus?"

Albus mengerling Remus, "ada."

Sirius langsung menatap Albus penuh konsenterasi. Seakan Albus adalah pria tua yang kelewat menarik dan sangat layak untuk terus dipandang.

"Tapi aku ragu Sirius akan menyetujuinya," kata Albus, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia sampai di rumah ini, dia berbicara dengan nada bimbang.

Remus menaikkan satu alisnya dengan penasaran.

Albus menghela napas, kemudian dengan suara mantap, dia berkata, "pindahlah.. ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12."

Sirius mengertak giginya. "Tidak ada yang lain? Harus rumah itu?"

Albus mengangguk dramatis. "Karena sihir yang kupakai di rumah paman dan bibi Harry itu harus ada hubungan darah. Kalau tidak, tidak akan bekerja," Albus menatap lewat kacamata bulan-separonya. "Kau tahu, Sirius, ayahmu sudah memasang banyak perlindungan di rumahmu."

Remus hanya memandang Sirius, menunggu keputusannya. Sekilas Sirius melirik pintu ruang keluarga, kemudian mendesah, "oke."

Albus menepuk tangannya sekali, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri bercampur lega. "Akan kubantu beres-beres, kalau kalian tidak keberatan," katanya.

"Harus sekarang juga?" Sirius berteriak.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Albus mengangguk.

Di luar pintu, Harry terus menarik-narik baju Vincent yang sedari tadi menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu rapat-rapat—padahal tidak perlu.

"Apa yang kau dengar? Apa kata mereka? Siapa pria tua tadi?" tanya Harry tidak sabar.

Vincent menjauhkan telinganya dan menghadap Harry, "kita akan pindah, ke rumah orang tua Dad. Pria tua tadi? Beliau adalah Kepala Sekolah kita nanti."

Vincent buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya diikuti Harry di belakangnya ketika ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Jadi..? mengapa kita pindah?" tanya Harry seraya mendudukkan diri di ranjang Vincent.

Vincent berpikir sejenak. Apakah bijaksana mengatakan itu untuk melindunginya? Apakah Harry akan merasa tidak enak? Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu berkelebat di benaknya. Kemudian dia menatap Harry dalam-dalam. "Kurasa karena Dad bosan dengan kamar apartemen ini."

Vincent mulai mengepak pakaiannya, supaya Harry tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Beberapa saat Harry hanya menonton Vincent merapihkan barangnya dan memasukkannya ke koper kecil berwarna cokelat tua, kemudian dia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri yang di sebelah kamar Vincent dan mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya yang sudah mulai bertambah. Setelah memasukkan baju terakhir dia menutup ranselnya dan melihat jam weker. Pukul 3 siang.

Harry menenteng ranselnya ke kamar Vincent. Saat dia masuk, kamar itu sudah bersih dari segala barang pemilik kamar itu. Semuanya sudah di masukkan dengan rapih ke dalam kardus-kardus dan koper-koper. Harry tidak tahu-menahu darimana asal kardus-kardus itu. Harry tercengang, mengingat banyaknya barang di kamar ini dan dia hanya meninggalkan kamar ini kira-kira setengah jam tapi semuanya sudah beres dalam sekejap.

Harry menyipitkan matanya curiga kepada Vincent. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah. "Pasti kau memakai sihir _lagi_."

Vincent hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka keluar kamar dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sirius yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sirius berkata mereka akan pindah dan menyuruh mereka mengepak barang. Tapi Harry dan Vincent sudah mengepak barang, jadi mereka hanya saling pandang bingung, tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan mereka sudah mengepak barang; terlalu mencurigakan. Maka, dengan wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat mengenai alasan mereka pindah yang tidak diberi tahukan, Vincent kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Harry mengekori.

"Hei, kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin _Uncle_ Sirius pindah dengan alasan bosan di apartemen ini," kata Harry.

Tubuh Vincent menegang, dia meremas tangannya di belakang punggung. Melihat Harry yang memasang tampang curiga ke arahnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "menurutku kau seharusnya memanggilnya 'Dad' saja. Sepertiku."

"Siapa?_ Uncle_ Sirius?" kata Harry kaget.

Vincent mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan Harry menggeleng, "tidak."

"Dia itu ayah baptismu Harry. Yah, bisa kupastikan dia akan melonjak senang kalau kau memanggilnya seperti itu," kata Vincent. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Harry yang membayangkan Sirius melonjak seperti anak-anak langsung _sweetdrop_, tapi dia ingin melihatnya juga..

"Panggil saja 'Dad Sirius' kalau kau tidak enak memanggilnya 'Dad'," Vincent mengacak rambut Harry, dia berkata seperti itu karena melihat wajah Harry yang penuh konsentrasi memikirkannya.

Harry menghela napas, "entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Sirius memandang penuh kasih sayang ke pintu kamar apartemennya, ketika mereka semua sudah keluar. Remus membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sirius, di waktu yang bersamaan tangan Vincent langsung sigap menutup telinganya. Perubahan ekspresi mereka semua itu adalah pemandangan yang paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Harry, bahkan lebih aneh dari Bibi Petunia yang tiba-tiba baik kepadanya. Wajah Sirius yang tadinya muram tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat cerah; cengiran lebarnya pun terpasang di wajahnya yang bahagia, wajah Remus yang tadi serius menjadi lebih santai dan banyak semburat merah yang mampir di pipinya, sedangkan Vincent, wajahnya terlihat sangat sangat menyesal, seperti telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar dan dia menyesalinya.

Merasa Vincent mengetahui apa yang di bisikkan Remus, Harry bertanya dengan penasaran ke Vincent. Tapi Vincent menatapnya dengan pandangan orang dewasa, "lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu, _son_," tambahnya sok dewasa.

Harry menggembungkan pipinya dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar; memperjauh jarak antara dirinya dan Vincent. Tapi rasa sebalnya hilang begitu saja saat melihat bis tingkat tiga yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Harry menatap kagum bis itu sampai si kondektur yang sudah melompat turun dari bis untuk memperkenalkan diri malah menanyai Harry, "belum pernah naik Knight Bus, _kid_?"

Harry mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari bis ke si kondektur. Si kondektur terkesiap melihat luka sambaran kilat di dahi Harry, "Harry Potter!" jeritnya norak.

Sirius memberi 4 koin Galleon kepada si kondektur yang masih menatap dahi Harry dan melenggang masuk diikuti Remus. Vincent menarik tangan Harry agar ikut masuk ke dalam bis. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Vincent yang merasa risih dengan tatapan si kondektur terhadap Harry beralibi dia ingin mengajak Harry melihat-lihat bis kepada kedua orang tuanya dan pergi ke lantai dua bersama Harry.

"Kenapa kondektur itu tahu namaku?" tanya Harry sembari berpegangan di tangga karena bis sudah mulai berjalan.

"Kau terkenal Harry. _The-Boy-Who-Lived_," Vincent tersenyum simpul.

Saat Harry menyusul Vincent duduk, bis berhenti mendadak. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja bergeser ke belakang, Harry terjungkal, Vincent melompat dari kursinya; menjadikan tubuhnya tempat mendarat Harry. "Ouch," katanya ketika Harry jatuh menimpanya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai Harry bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Vincent. Terpesona dengan kelabu yang identik dengan milik Sirius, Harry hanya diam saja di tempatnya. Iris emeraldnya tidak bisa berpindah tempat dari kilau kelabu yang gemerlap itu. Sangat indah, sangat memukaunya.

Sebenarnya Vincent tidak ingin ini berakhir, dia sangat menyukai saat-saat napas mereka menjadi satu dan saat-saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan sejak Harry tidur di kamarnya. Dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Oke, pikirannya mulai ngelantur. Ini efek tinggal bersama Dad-nya..

"Harry," kata Vincent pelan. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Harry tersentak kaget dan pipi Harry mulai merona merah. Melihat pipi Harry, Vincent merasa ada keinginan besar untuk mengecup pipi merah itu.

"Ma-maaf!" seru Harry sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bis ini memang menyebalkan," Vincent menambahkan di dalam hati, _yah.. tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan sih kalau seperti tadi_. Iris kelabunya melebar saat sadar apa yang barusan dia pikirkan. Dia terlalu _muda_ untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Bis berhenti lagi. Kali ini mereka yang turun. Grimmauld Place no: 12 ada di hadapan mereka. Harry dan Vincent melihat ekspresi Sirius yang mengeras dan Remus yang membelai-belai lengannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi _Uncle_ Sirius. Jelas-jelas dia membenci rumah itu," bisik Harry di telinga Vincent.

"Jangan sok jadi psikiater deh Harry," kata Vincent dengan nada datar dan ekspresi datar. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak keras sampai memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Aula Depan sangat luas dan berdebu. Hawa yang tidak menyenangkan menyelebungi mereka.

"Yah.. kita harus bekerja keras agar rumah ini layak dihuni lagi," gumam Sirius.

"Oke, kami akan memilih kamar!" seru Vincent, dan dia berlari ke atas disusul Harry yang ikut berlari.

Sejenak Sirius tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Kemudian dia sadar akan hal yang sangat memalukan di kamarnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah panik, "GAWAT, ADA POSTER MUGGLE DI KAMARKU!"

Alis Remus saling menaut satu sama lain melihat Sirius yang tergesa-gesa menyusul kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Mengapa poster Muggle di khawatirkan?"

Sirius memacu kakinya ekstra cepat. Jantungnya berdegup khawatir. Dia sangat takut kalau masa kepolosan anaknya dan Harry akan berakhir dengan cepat karena melihat poster yang ia tempel memakai mantra Perekat Permanen.

"Memangnya di dalam kamar_ Uncle_ Sirius ada apa sih?" terdengar suara Harry menuntut.

Akhirnya Sirius sampai di bordes. Terengah-engah karena tadi berlari, dia mendekati Vincent yang sedang menghalangi Harry masuk kamarnya. Dia agak ngeri melihat wajah anaknya sudah ada semburat merah. Pikirannya berspekulasi bahwa Vincent sudah masuk kamarnya dan keluar lagi lalu melarang Harry masuk karena ada poster itu..

"Vincent.. kau sudah masuk ke kamar Dad?" tanya Sirius dengan suara rendah.

Vincent dan Harry sama-sama terlonjak kaget karena keberadaan Sirius yang tiba-tiba.

Vincent memandang langsung kelabu yang identik dengan miliknya, "ya, aku sudah masuk. Dan jangan salahkan aku, Dad. Disini tidak ada tanda larangan masuk," tambahnya cepat-cepat saat melihat wajah Sirius memucat.

"Berarti—kau—poster—lihat—Muggle?" kata Sirius acak.

"Yeah," Vincent mendekat ke Sirius dan berbisik di telinganya, "tidak kusangka Dad suka perempuan juga. Sampai poster Muggle berbikini di tempel begitu. Kira-kira kalau Papa melihatnya apa reaksinya ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung berlari ke bawah dengan secepat kilat, tidak lupa menarik lengan Harry agar dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamar laknat itu. Shock selama sepersekian detik, membuat Sirius telat mengejar Vincent. _Yah.. Remmy akan memaklumi kan?_ Batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Pa, kau tidak akan percaya ini, tidak, maksudku memang sifat Dad seperti itu sih ya.. tapi coba dengar," dan Vincent membisikkan tentang poster Muggle yang berada di kamar Sirius. Harry mencoba menguping tapi Vincent langsung menjauhkannya seraya berkata, "anak kecil jangan ikut campur."

Sontak Harry mengamuk di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi karena dia berteriak dan tidak diacuhkan Vincent yang fokus kepada ekspresi Remus dan Remus yang sibuk membayangkan hal yang dibisikkan Vincent, dia memutuskan pergi mengelilingi rumah ini saja. Dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak, tangan dilipat di depan dada, dia menyeberangi Aula Depan ke ruang keluarga. Bau apak menyengat hidungnya ketika ia membuka pintu ruang keluarga. Kepalanya mengedik ke kanan; ke arah sumber suara yang mendesah-desah. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika suara yang mendesah-desah itu terdengar lagi. Dia ingin kembali ke Aula Depan. Tapi mengingat tadi ia yang tidak diacuhkan, dia memberanikan diri mendekati sumber suara itu.

Harry menjerit tertahan melihat ular hitam kecil melingkar di kaki meja. Dia melompat mundur ketika ular itu merayap ke kakinya.

"_**Manusia..**_"

Harry bergidik mendengar suara itu lagi. Dan dia tambah bergidik melihat taring ular itu mencuat dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Dia membayangkan, kalau taringnya saja mencuat keluar saat mulutnya tertutup..seberapa panjang taringnya kalau mulutnya terbuka?

"_**Akhirnya ada manusia yang akan tinggal disini. Kau pastilah penerus Master Walburga?**_"

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Harry merasa dirinya gila karena mengira ular ini berbicara.

"_**Aku bukan penerus master entah siapa yang kau sebut tadi**_," Harry tertawa sendiri karena menanggapi perkataan si ular. Mana mungkin ular itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Ular hitam itu mendesis kaget. Sekarang Harry tidak melompat mundur ketika si ular merayap mendekatinya. Harry melihat bagian perut ular itu—atau bagian bawahnya—berwarna putih mengkilap. Sangat kontras dengan warna hitamnya. Rasanya Harry pernah melihat ular ini di TV _Aunt_ Petunia saat mengintip lewat jendela.

"_**Kau bisa bicara bahasa ular**_," desis si ular.

Betapa kagetnya Harry mendengar apa yang dikatakan si ular. "_**Aku? Bicara bahasa ular?**_"

Si ular mengayunkan kepalanya ke bawah dan ke atas, yang Harry artikan itu sebagai anggukan. Mulut Harry setengah menganga. Mana mungkin dia bisa berbicara bahasa yang bahkan dia tahu itu ada. Dia tidak pernah belajar bahasa ular! Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara bahasa ular kalau dia tidak tahu dia bisa berbicara bahasa ular?

"_**Mana mungkin aku bisa bicara bahasa ular,**_" desis Harry tidak percaya.

Seandainya—lagi—ular itu bisa memutar bola mata, pasti itu sudah di lakukan ular itu. "_**Kalau begitu, dari tadi ini kita ngapain, woi?**_"

"_**Ngobrol,**_" kata Harry polos.

"_**Mana ada orang yang ngobrol dengan ular tapi tidak bisa bicara bahasa ular?" **_ular itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati Harry yang agak menjengkelkannya, _**"Jadi, kau bisa bicara bahasa ular!**_"

Masih kaget dan tidak percaya, Harry membuka mulut untuk membantah.

Tapi, melihat Harry yang sudah membuka mulut, entah kenapa, si ular mempunyai firasat percakapan mengenai 'Harry bisa bicara bahasa ular' itu tidak akan maju-maju. "_**Son, jangan membantah. Kau. Bisa. Bicara. Bahasa. Ular. Titik.**_"

Harry masih ingin membantah bandel, tapi dia mengawasi taring panjang itu yang mulai bergerak mengancam dengan ngeri. Karena masih sayang nyawanya dan berpikir, _aku terlalu muda untuk mati._ Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja apa perkataan si ular.

"_**Seorang Parselmouth di garis keturunan Black. Bisa kubayangkan jika Master Walburga masih hidup dia akan sangat senang menyambutmu, wahai Pewaris Slytherin**_," mata kumbang hitam si ular memandangnya kagum.

Oke, sekarang Harry sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan si ular. Kecuali satu: Slytherin. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa ular itu membahas salah satu rumah asrama di Hogwarts. Dan, _hell_, dia bukan Pewaris Slytherin.

"_**Aku bukan Pewaris Slytherin**_," katanya pelan.

"_**Tidak ada yang bisa bicara bahasa ular selain Pewaris Slytherin.**_"

Harry diam saja. Takut ular itu akan menggitnya kalau dia membantah dengan bandel lagi.

"_**Well, kita belum kenalan, by the way. Namaku Swart, aku jantan kalau kau ingin tahu,**_" desis si ular setengah bercanda.

Tanpa sadar Harry menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "_**namaku Harry Potter**_."

Seandainya si ular mempunyai tulang belakang atau si ular itu jenis _cobra_, maka ia akan menegakkan tubuhnya layaknya memiliki tulang belakang. Tapi, berhubung dia tidak punya, maka si ular hanya menjulur-julurkan lidahnya semangat.

"_**Kau Harry Potter? Ah, ya, aku lihat luka sambaran kilat itu. Hmm, menarik. Sebentar, berarti kau bukan penerus Master Walburga dan kau bukan seorang Black?**_"

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"_**Wow, Harry Potter yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan ternyata seorang Parselmouth..**_"

Karena Harry sudah sangat penasaran apa itu Parselmouth, dia langsung menanyakannya kepada Swart yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"_**Son, Parselmouth itu adalah orang yang bisa bicara dengan ular. Dan, kutambahkan pengetahuanmu, Parseltounge itu bahasa ular.**_"

Dia mengangguk paham. Walau ngeri dengan taring Swart, Harry mengakui bahwa Swart adalah orang ular yang menyenangkan. Dan Harry benar-benar kagum dengan ke-_up to date_-annya Swart terhadap Dunia Sihir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kerusuhan dari Aula Depan dan Vincent muncul di ambang pintu, wajahnya penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan. "HARRY! Akhirnya ketemu! Darimana saja kau? Kami mencarimu terus tahu! _DADS_, HARRY SUDAH KETEMU!" tambahnya seraya menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya.

Harry yang terkejut Vincent muncul dan bercampur senang Vincent mengkhawatirkannya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Sedangkan Swart yang risih dengan keberisikan Vincent mengambil posisi menyerang dengan rahang terbuka lebar; memamerkan taringnya yang panjang sekali.

"Ayo Harry kita kembali ke Aul—WAA! ULAR!" Vincent melompat mundur ketika Swart bertindak mengancam.

"Harry awas! Demi Merlin, ular itu sangat dekat denganmu!" jerit Vincent panik.

Harry ingin tertawa melihat Vincent seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak tega juga. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke kepala Swart dan membelainya lembut. Entah kenapa tapi dia merasa Swart itu spesial dari semua jenis ular yang pernah dilihatnya di TV.

"_**Ingin naik ke leherku, Swart?**_" tanya Harry yang disambut keantusiasan luar biasa dari si ular hitam kecil.

Vincent membatu melihat keakraban Harry dengan si ular dan kelihaiannya meludah dan mendesis secara bersamaan tadi. "Kau seorang Parselmouth."

Harry mengangkat bahu, tapi dia memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Seorang Parselmouth berarti Pewaris Slytherin," kata Vincent lagi.

Harry benar-benar frustrasi dengan percakapan yang berhubungan dengan 'bahasa ular', 'Parselmouth', 'Parseltounge', dan 'Pewaris Slytherin'. Dia menghela napas keras, "Aku bukan Pewaris Slytherin, oke?"

Vincent menggeleng, "tidak. Kau pasti Pewaris Slytherin. Tidak ada yang bisa Parseltounge selain keturunan Slytherin."

Harry diam saja. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Iris kelabu Vincent berubah, yang awalnya memancarkan kehangatan dan kekhawatiran menjadi dingin dan ketidak pedulian. Suaranya datar dan dingin saat dia berbicara, "Pewaris Slytherin.. kau tidak bisa bersamaku saat di Hogwarts nanti. Kau akan ada di Slytherin, dan aku di Gryffindor."

Cengiran Harry lenyap seketika dari wajahnya. Dia masih ingat jelas apa yang di deskripsikan Vincent tentang Slytherin. Dia bukan penyihir jahat! Dan dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Vincent! Dan apa-apaan suara dingin Vincent itu? Dia tidak suka saat kilau kelabu gemerlap Vincent berubah dingin.

Sirius dan Remus datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Reaksi mereka sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Harry dan si ular yang melingkar nyaman di leher Harry. Dengan cekatan, Sirius langsung mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan memantrai Swart yang sedang melingkar nyaman di leher Harry. _Ctar!_ Swart terlempar dari leher Harry dan terjatuh jauh di belakang Harry. Harry terkejut karena teman barunya di mantrai.

"Bodoh! Kalau mantra tadi kena Harry bagaimana?" jerit Remus seraya maju.

Sirius nyengir, "tapi kan tidak kena."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Remus lembut.

Harry yang masih shock, tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Swart melesat maju, rahangnya terbuka lebar, taringnya lebih panjang dari yang tadi diperlihatkannya kepada Vincent, dan lebih mengancam. Sirius sudah mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi. Tapi kali ini Harry bertindak lebih gesit, dia langsung melompat ke arah Swart, melindungi Swart sekaligus melindungi Sirius.

"HARRY! MENJAUH DARI ULAR ITU!" teriak Remus dan Sirius bersamaan.

"_**Swart. Tenang, mereka keluargaku. Jangan menyerang mereka, ya? Please**_," bisik Harry cepat kepada Swart yang ada di tangannya.

Harry menghirup napas lega ketika Swart menyimpan lagi taringnya baik-baik di dalam mulutnya walau masih mencuat keluar.

"_**Kau harus sangat berterima kasih kepadaku, Harry. Si pria rambut hitam itu benar-benar pantas kugigit karena menyerangku tiba-tiba**_."

Harry mengangguk-angguk keras.

"HARRY AWAS! APA ULAR ITU MENGGIGITMU ATAU APA?" jerit Sirius heboh.

"Dia temanku," kata Harry sembari menunjukkan Swart yang ada di tangannya.

Sirius dan Remus terperangah kaget. "Apa?"

"Dia temanku.." ulang Harry, dan dia melihat Vincent berkata tanpa suara, "_dasar Parselmouth_."

Harry tersenyum kaku. Iris emeraldnya terpaku kepada punggung Vincent yang menjauh. "Ini ular yang baik. Dia tidak akan melukaiku, _Dad Sirius_."

Saat itu juga Sirius melonjak senang seperti yang diperkirakan Vincent.

Harry harus berpikir panjang. Kalau Vincent tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya—dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, tentu, tapi seandainya iya. Dia harus punya seseorang atau _sesuatu_ untuk diajak bicara, dia tidak mau seperti di rumah paman dan bibinya lagi. Tidak, terima kasih. Dengan wajah polos kekanak-kanakan dan penuh harapan dia menunjukkan Swart lagi dan berkata, "Dad Sirius, apakah aku boleh memelihara ular ini?"

"Yah, kalau kau ingin memeliharanya silahkan. Tambahan, ular jenis ini—_Burrowing Asp_ makan tikus, dan lebih sering berada di bawah tanah."

Remus memicingkan mata tidak setuju kepada Sirius yang seenak jidatnya mengijinkan Harry memelihara salah satu ular yang langka. Hanya karena Sirius di panggil 'Dad' dia tidak boleh seperti itu juga dong.

"_Thanks, Dad Sirius_," kata Harry tulus.

Remus yang tadinya tidak setuju Harry memelihara ular hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat Harry mengelus-ngelus kepala Swart dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_**Ayo Swart, tunjukkan dimana kamar yang nyaman**_," bisik Harry. Swart menjulurkan setengah badannya ke udara; menunjuk ke atas.

Iris cokelat madu Remus mengikuti badan Harry sampai lenyap dari pandangan. "Tadi kau mendengarnya berbicara Parseltounge, Sirius?"

Sirius yang masih tersenyum tidak jelas, mengangguk. "Yah, walaupun begitu itu bukan urusan kita kan? Maksudku, selama Harry tidak menggunakan bahasa itu untuk memerintah ular melukai orang-orang, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tapi raut wajah Remus masih khawatir. Maka, Sirius menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Remus.

"Sekarang, penuhi saja dulu janjimu yang kau bisikkan di luar kamar apartemen kita," kata Sirius seraya mengedip jahil.

Darah naik ke wajah Remus. Merambati permukaan kulit pucatnya; membuatnya berwarna.

"Oho, aku sangat suka wajahmu yang memerah Remmy. Entah saat sedang malu, marah atau saat sedang _kepanasan_," dan untuk melengkapi perkataannya. Sirius menjilat kedua pipi Remus layaknya anjing. Membuat kedua pipi itu semakin memerah.

"Aku membawa cokelatnya lho," Sirius mengeluarkan Cokelat _Cadburry_ dari kantong jubahnya.

"Bukan dari Honeydukes? Mengapa bukan Cokelat Kodok?" kata Remus.

"Aku kurang suka. Nanti Kodoknya melompat-lompat di mulutku, menganggu konsentrasi lidahku."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ya! Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya #plak<p>

Fic SBRL-mu masih ditunggu lho **Hanaria Black**~

Mau kelanjutan fic ini cepat di update? *nada orang iklan* ayo buruan review yang banyak! Tinggal klik yang di bawah ini, dan sang author pun akan berbahagia!

Ngebuat orang bahagia itu dapet pahala lho *ngedip-ngedip*

Yang **NB** itu ngebahas ular! Yang ga pengen ngabisin waktu pentingnya cuma buat ngebaca hal ga penting seperti yang di bawah ini, langsung review aja ya~

**NB**: aslinya mau ular Black Mamba, kan jadi lebih ekstrim ya. Mana mulutnya Black Mamba keren gitu, item. Tapi 3-| saya mutusin Burrowing Asp bakal jadi peliharaan yang suka ngelawak ntar dan friendly ;) biarkanlah ular itu ber-ooc ria ya. Ah, Swart itu artinya hitam lho~ bahasa Afrika seperti asalnya Burrowing Asp. Saya niat banget, ngebaca coretbanyakcoret hal tentang ular langka dan berbahaya. Setelah bersimbah peluh, dan mata merah karena liat handphone mulu(saya ngebrowsing) akhirnya saya berhasil menyeleksi 10an lebih ular. Selain Black Mamba, mau yang kulitnya tajem-tajem itu, tapi ntar ga fleksibel(?) ga bisa ditaro di leher. Kalo Boa? Kegedean. Harry umurnya berapa si sampe bisa melihara ular gede-gede gitu? Anaconda? Bahaya tuh tapi pemalu, tapi lagi itu lebih wow gedenya haha sama aja-_-

**REVIEW YA!**


	7. Ruang Makan Medan Perang

Chap 7

Sori saya baru update lagi karena setelah vakum di bulan puasa dan akhirnya jadi keterusan dan banyak kejadian yang menyebabkan saya _hoream_ (baca: malas) menulis ini.

YASUDAHLAH. Intinya saya akan menulis satu-dua chap lagi sebelum UN membunuh saya.

_**Warning(s):**_ DISINI AGAK GALAU HARRY-NYA DIA JADI ANAK EMO YANG SUKA SILET MENYILET. Ga, sampe segitu juga sih. Intinya galauan. YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY.

_**Disclaimer:**_ tante saya. Eit, belum selese bicara. Tante saya JK. Rowling *disilet reader*

* * *

><p>Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya hitam putih. Bukan, bukan TV jadul yang berwarna hitam abu-abu butek. Tapi warna kulit Swart.<p>

"_**Swart?**_"bisik Harry, setelah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ular itu merayap di atas tubuh kecil Harry. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Harry baru menyadari kulit Swart bergemerlap ungu karena cahaya matahari.

"_**Aku mencium bau aneh**_," desis si ular.

Harry merangkak bangun, membuat Swart bergeser dari perutnya ke kakinya. Tangan Harry meraih kacamata dan memakainya. "_**Ya? Bau apa? Aku belum mandi ya mungkin karena itu?**_"

Swart mendesis galak kepada Harry yang tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri.

"_**Maaf, maaf. Bau apa?**_" kata Harry.

"_**Kurasa kau tidak akan tertarik**_," Swart mendesis dan merayap pergi.

Harry menggeleng tidak percaya bahwa ular bisa _ngambek_ juga. Yasudahlah ya, memang benar dia tidak tertarik. Turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat adalah pilihan kedua—pilihan pertama tetap di ranjang hangat dan kembali tidur—tapi mengingat cahaya matahari yang sudah merembes masuk kamarnya dia memilih turun dan makan sarapan. Siapa tahu Vincent akan berbicara dengannya kalau dia bangun pagi.

Harry memakai sweaternya. Dia sempat menawari Swart untuk turun bersamanya tapi si ular masih ngambek. Akhirnya Harry turun sendirian ke ruang makan dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Bebas dari manusia. Ya, _manusia_. Karena Harry melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya bukan manusia di lemari makan mengintip ke arahnya. Tentu saja bulu kuduknya berdiri ditatap seperti itu maka dia berlari keluar dan menabrak jatuh Vincent.

"Maaf," ucap Harry seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Iris abu Vincent menatap tangan Harry seolah tangan bocah emerald itu adalah tangan hantu yang mengerikan. Vincent berdiri dan tidak mengacuhkan Harry beserta tangannya.

Harry mematung di tempatnya. Dia sudah biasa tidak dianggap tapi yang ini beda. Rasa sakitnya beda.

Dari luar—dia tidak mau masuk kedalam karena dua alasan; satu, ada makhluk aneh entah apa yang menatapnya terus. Dua, dia tidak akan menyukai keheningan mencekam jika dia hanya berdua dengan Vincent yang tidak mau berbicara dengannya—dia mendengar Vincent berdecak dan kembali keluar. Harry hanya bisa diam saja dilewati Vincent. Memangnya dia bisa apa? Maksudnya, dia memberhentikan Vincent juga untuk apa? Meneriaki anak laki-laki tampan itu "LIHAT AKU! AKU ADA! AKU BUKAN _INVISIBLE MAN!_" _hell no_. Sangat drama.

Yah tapi karena dia tidak ada kerjaan dan malas menunggu sendirian disana. Dia memutuskan mengikuti Vincent—yang dia yakini menuju ke kamar orangtuanya.

Alis Harry mengkerut melihat wajah Vincent memerah dan lebih aneh lagi adalah saat Vincent melihatnya wajah anak lelaki tampan itu mendadak normal. Harry bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Ayo tunggu mereka di ruang makan."

_Wait_. Masalahnya dia baru saja dibalas perkataannya setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu dia tidak diacuhkan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Vincent dan wajah merahnya yang membuat dia berbicara kembali kepada Harry?

Harry tidak tahu jawabannya yang dia tahu jelas adalah Vincent menyadari **keberadaannya**.

"Ah ya," dan begitu penurutnya Harry mengikuti anak laki-laki yang lebih tampan darinya itu kembali ke ruang makan.

* * *

><p>"Sirius.."<p>

"SIRIUS KITA KESIANGAN, AKU BELUM MEMBUATKAN SARAPAN. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG."

Yah. Pastilah aneh mengapa Remus meminta Sirius _melepaskannya_.

"Sabar Remmy. Aku ingin melihatmu dalam posisi seperti itu lebih lama."

YEP! Perjanjian Remus sebenarnya adalah..

"Aku menyesal menjanjikanmu ini.."

Sirius terbahak, dia menjentikan tongkatnya dan membuat tali-tali yang mengikat Remus terlepas. "Fantasimu luar biasa Rem. Menyuruhku mengikatmu di ranjang dan mengizinkanku menyuapimu cokelat dengan mulut."

Wajah Remus memanas. "Jangan dibahas."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu dia beranjak berdiri; pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Sirius mengeluarkan tawanya yang seperti gonggongan anjing. "Kau terbaik Rem!"

Entah itu pujian atau sindiran..

* * *

><p>Karena Sirius lama di kamar mandi Remus memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Okesip, ini sudah jam 10 dan dia belum membuatkan sarapan. Dan karena Sirius dia benar-benar harus memakai pakaian tertutup bahkan di dalam rumah. Yah, menghindari pertanyaan "mengapa di kulit Papa Remus ada merah-merah?" lebih baik dibanding membohongi <em>anak-anaknya<em>. Ya, anak dalam bentuk jamak sekarang. Harry termasuk anaknya.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang makan dia hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya ke pemandangan teraneh yang dilihatnya di tahun ini._ What the.._

"Vincent, Harry sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" Remus memandang kedua anak laki-laki yang masing-masing—dilihat dari cara mereka memegangnya bisa disebut **senjata**—memegang seperangkat alat masak; panci dan sendok sup.

"Pa! Ada makhluk mistis di dalam lemari itu! Dia mengintai kita!" adu Vincent. Menunjuk-nunjuk lemari makan dengan sendok supnya.

Harry ikut mengangguk-angguk; membuat helmnya—sebenarnya tempat nasi—membentur-bentur kepalanya dan ia meringis kesakitan.

Remus menghela napas. Keterlambatan sarapan bisa berakibat seperti ini ya..

Remus mencatat dalam benaknya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah terlambat memasakan sarapan lagi jika akibatnya seperti ini. Tapi yah, berhubung akhir-akhir ini sifat Vincent mirip sifat Sirius yang _tidak jelas_ itu, jika sudah gennya mau bagaimana lagi?

Pria kalem berkulit pucat itu meraih lemari makan dan membukanya, "tidak ada apa-ap—" sungguh dia menyesal sempat mengumpat, "BANCI BOTAK!"

Makhluk dekil yang kecil meloncat keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Hidungnya besar, telinganya panjang dan mengepak-ngepak seperti sayap kelelawar. Makhluk itu hanya memakai kain lap kotor sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

Mata makhluk itu memicing tajam menatap Remus dan bergantian menatap Harry dan Vincent.

"Beraninya _were_—" belum selesai kata-kata makhluk itu, Sirius yang berada di ambang pintu langsung berteriak, "_KREACHER! SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR BLOODY-DISGUSTING MOUTH!_"

Mulut makhluk yang diketahui bernama Kreacher itu menutup dengan sendirinya seolah-olah sudah di lem.

Remus yang baru sadar mengernyit ke Sirius. Protes akan pilihan kata-katanya. "Sirius bahasamu terlalu kasar."

Sirius tidak mengindahkan Remus dan memerintah makhluk yang sebenarnya peri-rumah itu ke lantai atas. Dia memberi tatapan kau-belum-mau-rahasiamu-terbongkar-kan? Kepada Remus.

Remus masih mengernyit ke Sirius. Walau dia tidak mau rahasianya sebagai seekor _Werewolf_ diketahui Harry tapi dia tetap tidak setuju dengan cara Sirius.

Bukannya, Remus tidak akan pernah memberitahu Harry bahwa dia _Werewolf_. Tapi semua ada waktunya. Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Remus mengedikkan kepalanya; berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dari kapan-waktu-tepat-memberitahu-Harry. Lebih baik sekarang dia membuatkan sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Harry, Vincent, dan Sirius sudah duduk manis menunggu Remus kembali dari dapur.

"Harry mau tambah roti bakar?" tawar Remus dengan ramah kepada Harry yang hanya mengambil sepotong roti dan selai kacang.

Harry malu-malu menggeleng; dia tidak biasa dilayani seperti ini.

Bocah beriris emerald itu menyesal duduk di sebelah Vincent yang dia kira sudah kembali seperti biasa, karena anak laki-laki disebelahnya mengeluarkan hawa tidak menyenangkan. OLEH KARENA ITU dia hanya memakan sepotong roti agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pergi ke atas. Dia tidak kuat menahan dorongan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku kenyang Papa Remus. Terima kasih atas sarapannya," Harry tersenyum kepada Remus dan buru-buru pergi dari ruang makan sebelum Remus sempat membuka mulut untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Seharusnya Remus juga senang dipanggil "papa" seperti Sirius dipanggil "dad" oleh Harry. Tapi tidak, Remus merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal saat Harry memanggilnya "papa". Seperti ada paksaan bagi Harry. Suatu keharusan bagi Harry untuk memanggilnya "papa". Padahal Remus dipanggil "uncle" juga tidak apa jika Harry tidak nyaman.

Setidaknya dia merasa Harry seperti itu.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued..<em>

Seriusan saya minta maaf karena chap ini sangat pendek. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin mempublish jadilah saya mempublishnya. Tapi chapter depan saya akan usahakan menjadi chap terpanjang di fic Child. Oke, tetapi saya akan menulisnya setelah UN. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menunggu fanfic ini doakan saya lulus UN amin O:)


End file.
